


【萊楊】Amazing Trees-本傳Ⅲ-

by Denytsubasa



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 53,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denytsubasa/pseuds/Denytsubasa
Summary: ※ 哨兵萊 x 嚮導楊。私設多如山。OOC。※ 軍階沿用帝國設定※ 本傳年齡：萊20歲，楊29歲





	1. 亞姆立札（一）

「羅嚴克拉姆少將禁閉一週？這是要公告的意思嗎？」

「不用。我只是單獨知會管人事的你一聲，亞典波羅准將。」

這一代的『塔』長，葛利格‧馮‧繆肯貝爾加一級上將將雙手交握放在桌上，略微抬頭看向正以標準站姿立於眼前的人：「除了瑪琳道夫家不希望我們聲張外，五天後的聯合會議將有重大決議，總之，此時為了避免影響士氣，也不適合公開什麼重大的變動，所以這種違抗上令的處置就先暫時這樣了。到此，我想我不用特別提醒准將，關於這個消息的處理方式。」

「是的，下官了解。那麼，之前『塔』和『聖所』決定要進行的、關於羅嚴克拉姆少將和瑪琳道夫小姐的哨兵嚮導人工綁定一事是要延期嗎？需不需要下官行文給『聖所』、告知他們一聲？」

「當然，延期吧。軍方沒理由放過相容度這麼高的組合，這是為了大局著想；不過，」繆肯貝爾加朝椅背一靠，交握的雙手改放置在疊起的膝頭上：「行文給『聖所』就不用了，我也是這樣對醫療實驗中心的負責人交代的───讓他們以為那兩人是就地結合吧。既然『嚮導世家』不願意我們聲張，那事情真相自然是愈少人知道愈好。」

「領命。」

 

「───還有，告訴『他』一聲，」繆肯貝爾加頓了頓，神情如常，卻語帶玄機：「雖然已經發現腳印，但狐狸露出尾巴不一定就是好時機，叫『他』別因為見獵心喜而判斷錯誤了。」

「是，下官定會一字不漏地傳達您的交代。」

 

※※※

 

「來自『聖所』和『嚮導世家』的消息。」安德烈‧魯賓斯基搖晃著高腳杯中的黃金液體，然後品嘗了一口：「據說，是成功了。」

「畢竟他們是相容度85的哨兵和嚮導，按照『那位大人』的說法，如果不就地結合，是沒有辦法解除這種自然爆發的結合熱的。」

「你倒是反應也快，還能夠要桑弗德一開始協助施壓邱梅爾的案子，讓『嚮導世家』欠了個人情，藉此讓瑪琳道夫家的族長找個理由換他女兒出面。」

半旋轉著椅子面向窗外，螢幕對面雖然看不到這位資金來源最大的金主現在是什麼表情，卻能感受到聲音中夾雜明顯的嘲諷：「即便是被人稱道穩重得體有遠見，古老的家族終究要受制人丁凋零和舊式的頑固觀念，不得不想辦法保下來一個犯罪的備用繼承者，哈，不過這也讓我們有機可趁，倒也不好編派不是了。」

「無論如何，我們終於達到了目的。」沒有畫面的螢幕流洩出來的語調溫和，卻能在句讀間掌握抑揚頓挫，宛若表演的說話方式總會讓人不知不覺信服其中：「只要在接下來的行動中殺了嚮導，肉體結合的關係將等於間接廢掉了該名哨兵，至少可以癱瘓繆肯貝爾加一半的戰力，省得之後在我們的大業之路上礙手礙腳。」

「根據回報，『嚮導世家』目前沒什麼動靜；而比起『聖所』那裡普遍流傳的就地結合之說，繆肯貝爾加那個老狐狸倒是把這事在『塔』這邊瞞了個滴水不漏。」談起『塔』的現任領導者，魯賓斯基一反剛才輕漫的態度：「為了保險起見，我也有讓我這邊過去的人在『塔』打聽，負責人事的掌管者只說那位有事臨時請假，不過好像在此之前就已批准了───像是料到有今天的發展似的。」

「別忘了，『聖所』也有他的人脈；而且檯面上來說，這次的結合將產生更勝於魯道夫的存在，為了洗刷之前連戰皆墨的恥辱，『塔』和『聖所』都會為了取得勝利不擇手段。」溫和的聲音有些感嘆，帶著一絲只有魯賓斯基明白那不過是做個樣子的悲天憫人：「畢竟戰爭打太久了啊。所以，就算五天後明顯是個陷阱，席特列也得為了鼓舞士氣跳進去。」

「我們可也是下了重本呢。」將喝完的酒杯輕放於桌上，被深色肌膚包裹著的手指準備切斷通訊：「那麼，就期待你的表現了───哦，不是，應該是說，期待你授意的那兩位的表現了。」

「彼此彼此。也麻煩你提醒德‧維利，可別因為過度興奮而搞砸了。」

「呵，這是自然。」

 

※※※

 

───楊並沒有給自己一個確切的回覆。

雙手交疊在腦後，躺在自己宿舍床上的萊因哈特看著素白色的天花板，嘆了口氣。

 

前兩天，無愧於『疾風之狼』這個稱號，米達麥亞迅速且有條有理地安排了一切：請副手拜耶爾藍寫了簡易的事發經過報告，由瑪琳道夫家的管事帶回交給族長弗朗茲‧瑪琳道夫，並且於當晚派遣心腹，秘密讓其家族接回狀況暫時穩定的希爾格爾還有預定移交的海因里希；將003實驗室的監控畫面銷毀，並且囑咐參與其中者不可洩漏相關訊息；最後，以負責移交人犯的身分直接與『塔』長聯絡，交代了整件事的前因後果。

「結果繆肯貝爾加一級上將也和楊少將一樣的想法，都說此事不可鬧大，要我盡可能低調解決；而且更出乎我意料的是，繆肯貝爾加一級上將還特別交待我不用再告知『聖所』。」米達麥亞在『塔』來接人之前，一邊幫金髮哨兵做全身檢查，一邊談著他的分析與猜測：「我本來以為，軍方肯定是還沒有放棄要讓你和那位瑪琳道夫小姐結合的念頭，所以才不把你抗拒結合這件事公開，到此我都覺得算是合理的；然而不告知『聖所』此事就有些奇怪了，畢竟嚮導是歸他們管的不是嗎？」

「『塔』長應當是有他的考量，我猜大概就是不想再多生事端。」萊因哈特低著頭，垂落的、仍有些許汗濕的金髮掩蓋了他的表情，語調平穩：「不過禁閉處置和不聲張，後者我認為是瑪琳道夫家的要求，前者可能是『塔』長認為要做給他們的交待吧。畢竟，瑪琳道夫小姐現在所經歷的一切，都是因為我的任性而導致她被拖下水；雖然我不後悔為了楊這麼做，但於情於理，什麼懲處都是我該領受的。」

「唉，確實如此。」關於這個部分，米達麥亞也覺得沒什麼好爭論的：「話說回來，楊少將知道嗎？我是指，關於你接下來要面臨的狀況.....」

「他知道我要被禁閉一週，畢竟屆時我們會暫時被迫斷開精神結合，總是要告知一聲；不過地點我就沒說了。」

「總之，我覺得你還算好了，哪像我───羅嚴塔爾他們回來時我要怎麼說啊？」米達麥亞想起本來約定好的聚會，覺得頭疼又開始隱隱發作：「還有吉爾菲艾斯，一個兩個都是那麼精明的人，避不見面肯定會被立刻發現有問題，但是見了面他們問起我要怎麼編理由？」

「就說我臨時有事請假。我猜羅嚴塔爾親自去問，大概也是得到類似的答案，你不用擔心兜不上。」結束檢查的金髮哨兵起身將襯衫和袖口扣好：「倒是，米達麥亞，我能拿幾劑信息素嗎？」

由於完成精神結合的哨兵與嚮導，只要經常一起行動或是定期內有針對腺體的肌膚接觸，原則上，自身的信息素便能不間斷地留在對方身上，進而保持雙方、尤其是哨兵精神狀態的穩定。也因為這個緣故，擁有精神結合關係的哨兵會被取消配給泛用型嚮導信息素的名額，好讓上層將這些資源分配到更需要使用的地方。

然而，萊因哈特距離上一次無論是與嚮導一起行動、或是從嚮導那兒補充信息素，都是好陣子前在戰艦『優茲黑姆』時的事了；而強制壓下結合熱對精神狀態的損傷，嚮導的信息素也會下意識提供協助。總之，楊威利留在萊因哈特身上的信息素份量，已是所剩無幾的狀態。

偏偏現在他和楊又陷入了一個尷尬的境地；雖然萊因哈特知道，若是他開口，楊定然不會袖手旁觀。

───然而，終究是不願意勉強楊做可能會違背他心意的事情啊。

於是也只好拜託米達麥亞重操舊業了。

沒想到蜂蜜色頭髮的男子搖了搖頭：「繆肯貝爾加一級上將特地『提醒』我不能給予你任何援助，還說禁閉之前會對你進行搜身；恐怕，這也是懲處的一環吧？」

「應該是了。」

「啊，拜耶爾藍說『塔』的人到了。」米達麥亞也跟著起身：「回去之後，自己萬事小心。」

 

───然後就這樣過了兩天。

從小被禁閉很多次了，但是從來沒有一次令萊因哈特如此難熬，肇因於自己的心神不寧。

還記得那天，當他宛如告解般地把所有的事情，包含他的遭遇、他的想法、他的感情，都毫無掩飾地攤在楊的眼前時，金髮哨兵第一次知道什麼叫『度日如年』。

幾分鐘的時間都被放大成千百倍的延長，然而他忐忑不安等著的審判結果卻直到醫療實驗中心的負責人進來之前也沒有等到。

雖然沒有解除精神結合，但是他的嚮導單方面地關閉了精神鏈接，直到分開前都是眼眸半闔、一派沉靜的模樣；而無從感知對方的情緒也不知道對方的想法，讓萊因哈特也不知道要怎麼開口才不會讓兩人之間目前相對無言的相處變得更糟，於是直到他真正開始執行禁閉處分了，在此之前唯一能稱得上交談的，只有他留在楊的通訊器裡，一封告知對方接下來要禁閉七天的通知。

 

看了看時間，就快到定點送餐的時候了。前兩天都是由楊的學弟，也就是亞典波羅准將送來的，所以今天應該也是吧？不知道楊的狀況是不是有比較好轉了，至少他的學弟應該知道他是否還在頭痛......

門板上傳來不輕不重的兩下扣擊聲，將陷入思考狀態的萊因哈特拉回現實。

打開門，映入眼簾的果然是那頭標誌性的鐵灰色頭髮：「嗨，看到我三次就代表只剩下四天了，加油。」

金髮的哨兵也忍不住跟著露出一絲微笑，默默頷首並側身讓人入內。

敏銳的嗅覺讓他發現了今天的不同之處：「今天有紅茶？大吉嶺？」往常都是速溶黑咖啡的。

「答對了。」亞典波羅放下餐盤，對著萊因哈特眨了眨眼，然後從懷裡掏出了一個長管狀的紙包:「因為要掩人耳目啊。」

「───這是？」

「來，受人之託、忠人之事，麻煩你現場拆箱驗收吧。」鐵灰色頭髮的准將一臉興致勃勃，顯得比萊因哈特這個收到東西的正主兒還要興奮。

 

───金髮的哨兵見過一模一樣的東西。

那天，他早就知道自己排休，於是事先和他未來的嚮導溝通過，要陪對方一起去做適性測驗。

擁有一頭柔軟丰沛黑髮的那個人，明明在四年前的艾爾‧法西爾一役中幫他擋下迪芙倫的沉重一擊，渾身浴血也沒有皺過眉頭喊一聲痛，在適性測驗中心卻像個大孩子，躲在自己背後與負責人在口舌上你來我往，試圖逃避接下來的既定事實。

被自己的唇瓣微微吮吸著腺體的部分，那溫度、那觸感，還有當下在自己身體內核中燃燒的渴求與灼燙的慾望，記憶猶新。

最後揉著被針頭刺出的針孔委屈地碎碎抱怨，孩子氣的撒嬌，仿若昨日，歷歷在目。

正是手中這一管與當日無異，同樣散發著若有似無、輕輕淡淡茶香的信息素，讓那一天的曾經就像被撈起線頭的整串珍珠，迅速地浮現在腦海中。

「這是......楊的.....」

狂喜在心湖中沸騰出爭先恐後的氣泡，萊因哈特盡可能地克制自己激動的情緒，珍重地將唇瓣壓在被自己手掌捂出一層薄薄溫度的針筒上。

───或許他可以猜測，他想要的答案，至少有那麼一點點，不言可喻。

 

「嘶！」正準備打開白蘭地蓋子、卻因為施力不當而微微拉扯到頸項後部的楊威利輕輕咋舌，卻不敢用手去揉捏，只是咬牙忍著疼痛過去。

哎，果然一輩子都不喜歡抽取信息素這種事。楊威利撇撇嘴，自我解嘲：「古地球時代有句俗諺叫做『事不過三』，希望可真的別再讓我做第三次了啊.....嘖，真的好痛。」

放置在茶杯旁的通訊器閃了兩次綠光，這是有訊息傳進來的表示。

「誰傳訊息給我......亞典波羅？」

───難道是今天去找萊因哈特時發現他有什麼狀況嗎？

思慮至此，黑髮的嚮導頓感一陣無措引發的手忙腳亂，差點連通訊器都要從指間滑落到地板上。

說起來，之前自己因為太過震驚而不自知地斷開了精神鏈接，接著又因為心亂如麻而忘了詢問萊因哈特的狀況，自己怎麼沒有想到無論如何都應該要幫他先做好精神梳理呢？知道他要接受禁閉的處罰時，就應該先讓他補充自己的嚮導信息素，這都拖了幾天，會不會影響到他的精神狀態的修復？

一邊問著自己這些一下子也無法獲得解答的問題，楊威利一邊心不在焉地按上自己的指紋，輸入密碼，最後點開訊息準備查看內容。

───他沒發現自己不自覺地屏住了呼吸。

 

訊息的內容只有寥寥數字。

『痛痛、痛痛，飛走喔』

───彷彿又重回那個日子。

線條秀麗的唇瓣珍惜地徘徊在施打之處，猶如水晶撞擊所產生的華麗嗓音呢喃著溫軟細語，一張一闔間，呼吸的微熱在信息素腺體附近的肌膚熨出一片回應的嫣紅。

如今，這份嫣紅擴大了它的侵佔領域，在黑髮嚮導象牙白的雙頰上也插旗宣告了勝利，彰顯著存在。

而害羞的戰敗者正在只有一個人獨處的空間裡，徒勞地用手捂住自己的臉部，試圖用一些不相干的吐槽轉移自己的注意力。

「把我當成小孩子哄什麼的.....明明年紀更小的可不是我啊.....」

───但是，還來得及嗎？

───來得及再用理智的細絲勾勒出初衷、拉住自己的腳步，別朝著那燦爛的陽光，陷落。

 


	2. 亞姆立札（二）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 警告：本章為『作者私心大型吐槽霍克現場，接受不能者請勿進入』  
> ※ 哨兵萊 x 嚮導楊。私設多如山。OOC。  
> ※ 軍階沿用帝國設定  
> ※ 本傳年齡：萊20歲，楊29歲  
> ※ 『*』句引自原著第一集 第七章 中場的滑稽劇

───地球教總部位在亞姆立札星域中的那顆同名星球上。

以情報部門這句話為一個引爆點，拉開了戴瑞德聯盟聯合會議的序幕。

 

**【本傳Ⅲ：亞姆立札（二）】**

 

除了無法推卻的任務或確實無法參加的理由外，每年固定時間召開、為期大約一週的聯合會議，可以說是戴瑞德聯盟上至總司令部部長、下到各部門中將或准將之流，所有高級將官出席人數最齊的一次了。舉凡唸得出名號、說得上名字者，八九不離十都可以在這段時間內有很大的概率能夠親眼目睹其風采；套一句某位軍官的打趣之語：一年之中就屬這個時候，伊謝爾倫要塞值錢得像顆金蘋果。

當然往年也有人不無憂慮地表示，如果敵人真的有心，利用這個時間點進攻將會造成無可比擬的重大損傷；不過立刻有人以『可是此時的戰力水準正是一整年當中最頂尖的時候啊』這樣也令人相當信服的說法安撫回去了。

值得一提的是，平日對這種臨時加班任務避之唯恐不及的後勤部眾多低階服務人員們，只有這時會踴躍報名到讓上層不得不用電腦亂數抽籤的方式才能來得及交出一份名單───而裡面女性佔多數則已讓眾人見怪不怪。

這不，好幾個負責端茶倒水的十七、八歲小女生，正擺著難得符合她們年齡的表情，對遠處幾個正在閒聊的有名將官──例如『伯倫希爾』的艦長、派駐巴米利恩基地的『次席哨兵』與『王牌嚮導』等等──竊竊私語、品頭論足一番呢，也讓這個理論上應該是嚴肅正經的場合增添了一絲單純的興味。

───不過等到那兩扇沉重的防彈合金大門關上，這類似聚會聯誼的氣氛就被一掃而空了。

 

天花板挑高、空間廣闊的會議廳內，以司令部為首，五角形的會議桌邊各自是該部門地位最高的長官。

司令部‧總司令部長：西德尼‧席特列元帥

戰術本部部長：優布‧特留尼西特

『塔』長：葛利格‧馮‧繆肯貝爾加一級上將

『聖所』長：羅倫‧桑弗德

後勤部部長：姜‧列貝羅

在各部門長官的背後，是仿照古地球時代的希臘雅典戶外劇場、預計可以容納一千五百位聯盟高級將官的環狀座位設計，除了各部門最高長官屬於特例外，各部門與會者都必須要有相關軍階才能參與。

至於討論的第一個議題，或者可以說是這次會議中最重要的議題，就是在一開頭所提到，關於地球教總部被發現的這件事了。

 

「眾所周知，亞姆立札星域中這顆同名的主星球，其環境構成為50%的沙漠，30%的雨林加上20%的其他水域和地形，早年因為地底下擁有大量礦藏而被過度開發，再遭到棄置，所以基本上是顆無人星球。」

隸屬於戰術本部的情報部門，首長‧巴格達胥准將正利用相關資料所做出的立體模擬影像解釋所查到的情報：「沒想到這給了地球教可趁之機，至於他們是怎麼因此壯大，我想這不是今天的重點。總之，從雨林區外圍找到地球教的相關物證後，根據我們之後再查探的結果，其總部估計是在該區深處。這個地區因為有歪斜程度相當嚴重的磁場，還有『赫司』的干擾，所以之前沒能及時發現。目前菲爾納少佐及其轄下正持續針對此處繼續蒐集情報中，相關資訊將會隨時更新。」

「感謝情報部門持續的努力不懈。」向舉手行軍禮的巴格達胥點了點頭，總司令部長西德尼‧席特列轉而面向與會眾人：「相信大家都很清楚，也多少親身感受過地球教的猖狂和威脅；雖然聚集我們於此的目的是為了聯手抵抗不明的外星生物『迪芙倫』，然而所謂明槍易閃、暗箭難防，地球教一日不除，便會持續造成我們重要戰力的損失。基於以上原因，目前各部門已有了一致針對的基本共識，因此，戰術本部的參謀團提出了相關的計劃。」

席特列的尾音才剛落下，一道略顯激動的青年嗓音幾乎是毫無間隙地接著補上：「是的，總司令部長閣下，我是隸屬於戰術本部參謀團的安德魯‧霍克准將，也是這次進攻計劃的提出者。」

在場的眾人紛紛朝音源投去好奇或審視的目光，只見戰術本部部長後方的座位區，大約前方二到三排處，一位看似三十出頭、相貌不差卻缺乏血色、以致於顯得有些單薄的青年正熱切地握住前方的桌上型麥克風，語氣慷慨激昂：「這次的進攻可以說是一舉剷除地球教的大好機會，能夠作為這次作戰的參與者之一，可以說是在座諸位的光榮，必定能因此留名青史！」

 

※※※

 

「然後呢？」

「然後沒有然後.......喂，楊，我是說真的！」看著對面的學弟一臉『你莫不是在誆我』的懷疑表情，亞列克斯‧卡介倫只差沒指天發誓：「大家等了他快一分鐘，結果完全沒下文，後來是總司令部長要他坐下的。」

 

※※※

 

「非常感謝長官願意給我們這次退敵立功的機會；不過，不好意思，我想請問總司令部長閣下，」彷彿是為了掩蓋掉剛才那陣令人尷尬的沉默，沉著溫和的聲音響起───擁有宛如用上等紅寶石淬成的溶液所染成的頭髮，英俊的容顏上總是掛著親切合宜的微笑，僅僅21歲便已是中將的齊格飛‧吉爾菲艾斯不及不徐地開口：「關於這次的作戰，相關人員的配置。」

「戰術本部人事部門，請做說明。」

「是的。」人事部門首長約翰‧羅貝爾‧拉普准將應聲而起：「首先，下官這裡有兩個方案。其一是參照霍克准將的作戰計畫......」

 

※※※

 

「三艘戰艦的綜合小隊？」奉命留守在巴米利恩基地的弗利茲‧由謝夫‧畢典菲爾特的大嗓門完全沒有因為遠距離的光速通訊而失真一絲一毫，直轟得螢幕對面的幾個人不得不稍微掩住耳朵：「這是去雨林區打游擊戰又不是在大草原拼數量！沒有誰告訴這個搞不出清楚狀況的傢伙嗎？」

「你不要以為在場的人都跟他同一水平好嗎？」羅嚴塔爾冷笑著瞪過去，繆拉則趕緊打圓場：「拉普准將的第二個方案其實有委婉暗示霍克准將他這樣的人員配置不論是在戰術還是戰略來說都不太合理......」

「我猜對方肯定沒聽進去。」恩斯特‧梅克林格優雅地說出根本不用動腦也猜得出的結論。

「總覺得這兩人應該交換一下工作崗位，我看拉普准將滿適合擔任參謀的。」因為沒有軍階所以沒有在現場的米達麥亞有感而發：「不過，換成這個霍克准將來做人員配置，估計很快就把人才葬送光了。」

 

「就憑他這個數量壓制的死觀念，我很快就能夠因為無人可管而退役啦，因為哨兵們都被派去送死了嘛。」拿著一杯白蘭地的亞典波羅挖苦道：「可惜學長沒來現場，卡介倫學長臉部扭曲的景象可是難得一見呢。」

「我為了後勤問題頭痛到不行，卻被你拿來取笑，有你這樣做學弟的嗎？」被人稱『後勤部地下部長』的男人奉送了一枚白眼，他口中的『學弟』聳了聳肩：「人生就是要隨時懂得苦中作樂啊。」

「算了算了。」目前確實沒什麼興趣來一場口舌的爭鋒論戰，卡介倫揮了揮手強行拉回話題：「說真的，這個作戰裡的後勤補給安排非常麻煩。不論今天是派多少人去，地球教的總部絕對不會位在你砍掉十棵樹就能看到的距離；在不知道要花費多少天、戰線要拉長多少距離的情況下，叫我憑空生個補給計劃出來，我還不如拿這時間幫楊拉抬一下射擊能力。」

「我覺得這兩者的難度其實不相上下呢。」

「喂！」

 

※※※

 

亞列克斯‧卡介倫中將在後勤的部分，包含補給、營運、事務處理方面，都有著過人的才能，是公認的後勤部第二把交椅，姜‧列貝羅也不只一次在各種場合表示非常倚重他的才能。在伊謝爾倫要塞裡，他不但被人稱為後勤部的地下部長，甚至還有人公然講出『部長請假一週無所謂，卡介倫中將只要一小時不管事，整個伊謝爾倫要塞就垮了』這種看似貶低最高首長卻完全說中事實的言論。

───但是這個作戰計劃的後勤支援，其漏洞百出的程度根本不需要擁有卡介倫的能力就能窺知一二。

當霍克在面對吉爾菲艾斯緊接著提出的補給問題，回以『要維持高度的柔軟性，隨機應變*』這種答案時，羅嚴塔爾在事後毫不客氣地表示，他只有當場不掩飾地嗤笑出聲已經是對霍克表達最極限程度的尊重了。

 

「我說句公道話。」握著桌上型麥克風插入發言的是現任的伊謝爾倫要塞司令官，拉薩爾‧羅波斯上將：「這畢竟是聯盟第一次對地球教進行大規模的用兵，肯定會對這群亂黨產生毀滅性的打擊，大家應該提出如何協助作戰的方案，而不是聚焦在不重要的旁支末節上。」

「正是如此。感謝羅波斯上將閣下明智的發言。」

 

※※※

 

「等等，後勤補給和人員配置是不重要的旁支末節嗎？」米達麥亞忍不住冒出了『說不定我去當司令官都比這位要高明得多』的想法，雖然只有短短幾秒。

羅嚴塔爾如貴公子般的俊逸容貌滿是嘲諷，不帶髒字正猶如淬了隱形毒汁的話語從他薄薄的唇瓣流洩而出：「所以說，伊謝爾倫就是太和平了才會讓這位司令官把腦袋養到身材上去。」

「話不能這樣說，做什麼事總是有正面的效果和負面的影響啊。」這是試圖讓話題討論不要淪為毒舌與吐槽齊飛的繆拉，意圖走回正經路線卻可能還是徒勞無功的發言。

 

「啊，好可憐。拼死拼活完成任務回來，結果是浪費時間去聽這種低級的雙人相聲。」

軍階不夠所以沒有與會的奧利佛‧波布蘭上校雙手按著心口，怪腔怪調地表達他滿含奚落的同情之意，想當然爾收獲了華爾特‧馮‧先寇布的反唇相譏：「不，我覺得閣下沒有機會親眼目睹一個位列准將的參謀和一個高居要塞司令官之職的上將，他們當場合力上演的這齣關於人類的智商之底限可以到達何種程度的年度大戲，絕對是閣下一生中最大的損失。」

 

※※※

 

對於拉薩爾‧羅波斯的這番言論，不管他的最初目的是要為霍克緩頰還是聲援，總之，把後勤看輕到這般程度，如果還能忍下去，姜‧列貝羅大概就會被日後的歷史學家歸為『庸才』一類了。

但他終究還是無法掙脫位居高處時不可免俗的圓滑態度，導致最後這位部長給出的結論就是『後勤部認為在這個作戰計劃裡，補給有著相當高的風險性』這種泛泛的官方發言，因此被霍克以『所以這就是後勤部該去思考如何有效率地協助這個人類歷史上最偉大的作戰計劃』的詭辯堵得噎了一口，在某些人眼中就不是太意外的事了。

 

「然而這場仗是沒有辦法不打的。」

為了避免惹出不必要的麻煩，雖然不知道戰術本部為何會同意他的請假，但是暫時懶得思考其中因果的楊威利窩在沙發上，在聽完或是來到他家、或是在通訊螢幕另一端的眾親友夾雜各種偏見與吐槽的開會經過後，得出了這樣的結論。

「第一，最近迪芙倫不知道為什麼都是按兵不動、無聲無息的狀態，上一次和它們爆發的大規模衝突就是『巴米利恩掃蕩』；無論最後如何解讀它們的行動，目前在軍中已經有一定程度的不安在發酵，所以肯定需要一個能轉移大家注意力、甚至提振士氣的契機。第二，如同總司令部長閣下所言，地球教的威脅如芒刺在背，因此出於各種原因和立場，這是不能、也不可能放過的機會。」

 

「所以，會議最後的結論是什麼？」

「首先，你被提前解除禁閉的處分了───這是『塔』長離開前給我的口頭告知，也是我剛才找理由關掉通訊的原因。畢典菲爾特有時候有口無心，雖然我不清楚前因後果，但是我相信這件事不需要更多人知道以免橫生枝節。」

萊因哈特沉默地點了點頭。

「提前解除的原因是，做為首席哨兵的你，自然不能在這場大戰中缺席。」繆拉接在羅嚴塔爾之後開口：「總司令部長閣下最後的決定是這樣的。」

一、出動三艘戰艦配置三批綜合部隊，原則上分批進攻，部隊人數將會下修調整。

二、戰術本部人事部門、『塔』、『聖所』在三天內協調出人員配置並公開。

三、任命拉薩爾‧羅波斯上將為此次作戰之司令官，隨隊出戰，原伊謝爾倫要塞司令官一職由庫布斯里中將暫時接任。

四、任命安德魯‧霍克准將、楊威利少將、漢斯‧艾德華‧貝根格倫准將為此次作戰參謀團，隨艦各配置一名。

五、一星期後的二十二時出發。

 

「另外，還有一件事。」

───『塔』長要你明天去找他，萊因哈特。

 


	3. 亞姆立札（三）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 哨兵萊 x 嚮導楊。私設多如山。OOC。  
> ※ 軍階沿用帝國設定  
> ※ 本傳年齡：萊20歲，楊29歲

「萊因哈特‧馮‧羅嚴克拉姆少將，參謁『塔』長閣下。」

 

**【本傳Ⅲ：亞姆立札（三）】**

 

對於以力量劃分一切的哨兵來說，能力最出色者便是『塔』的領袖（PrimeAlpha），俗稱『塔』長。

但是葛利格‧馮‧繆肯貝爾加特別不同。除了在『黑暗期』因能力出眾、戰功彪炳且力挽狂瀾而獲得當時哨兵們的一致認同外，他與前幾代『塔』長最大的差別之處便是在於他以答應某種條件做為釋出善意的具體表示，從而讓『聖所』和嚮導們也稍稍願意修正他們原先充滿惡意的態度而給予回應。

除了兩位次席哨兵和他們的嚮導外，弗利茲‧由謝夫‧畢典緋爾特和恩斯特‧梅克林格、布魯諾‧馮‧克納普斯坦和阿弗雷德‧格利魯帕爾茲等等，都是在繆肯貝爾加擔任『塔』長期間所確立的人工綁定合作關係。有穩定的嚮導搭配，對哨兵的精神穩定和作戰能力都是極度有利而無害的，這也使得本來受到自身狀態和戰爭影響、導致數量一直相當稀少的哨兵人數開始有了穩定的成長，對外作戰也逐漸取得了勝多敗少的局面。

雖然條件的內容在『塔』裡的哨兵中只有繆肯貝爾加自己一個人知情，但是沒有一位哨兵認為這個條件是出賣或犧牲了多數哨兵本身的權益。做為一個『塔』長，繆肯貝爾加集全體哨兵的尊敬與忠誠於一身，領袖一職當得實至名歸───也因此，沒有人敢輕忽他的命令。

 

「我曾經認為，為了阻止可以預見的多數犧牲，應該要將還未萌芽的厄運之種加以根除。」

不知道是自言自語、亦或是想要告知特定的對象，當萊因哈特踏入『塔』長的私人辦公室時，首先便聽到了這一段話。

因為對於未知而感到恐慌、進而想要提前明瞭，正是卜卦算命這個行業歷久不衰的原因，也是所謂先知預言永遠不缺乏盲目崇拜的理由。如果我可以知道明天彩券號碼，就可以在今天先行購買；如果我知道明天出門會車禍，那麼這幾天我必定好好待著、哪裡也不會亂跑；於是我的人生將從此一帆風順，誰不想追求？

───但是以此類推，如果我知道了眼前這個小嬰兒，將在不久後發動戰爭、奪走上千萬條人命、並讓全世界都陷入戰火時，你有辦法為了這個還未發生的必知之惡而下手嗎？

「不過，」本來背著手面向牆壁的人動了，繞過桌子，緩緩一步一步走到金髮哨兵的面前：「如果放任一個微小的變數，說不定也會為現在停滯的死水帶來巨大的改變。」

「然而───」風馳電掣間，光束槍已抵在那張所有人公認的美貌上，板機暗暗扣下；凌厲的目光直視眼前，巍然的身軀正散發著強者的氣場，讓人毫不懷疑下一秒隨時會有死亡的光束穿透萊因哈特因為驚訝而稍稍蹙起的眉間：「你要怎麼證明我現在任由這個變化持續下去，就能得到我認為的正確發展？」

 

與此同時。

在分配給嚮導們居住的某個宿舍區內，有個帶著深灰色獵帽、穿著黑色長版風衣的男子正微低著頭匆忙而行，一邊不時地與通訊裝置另一端的聯絡者交流瑣碎的對話。特別的是，這名男子使用的並非是現在軍中盛行的高端通訊器，而是如今可以視為古董一族的手機。

「對......我正在路上.....再給我10、不，」男子抬腕看了看手錶：「15分鐘吧。你知道的我脖子以下都很沒用......好好我盡快、哎呀！」

走路不看前方的下場就是撞到人了。男子用下意識緊抓著手機的手撫了撫額頭，撿起了掉在一旁的帽子，連頭也來不及抬起就趕忙先開口道歉：「不好意思，我有點事趕著辦所以沒注意到，您沒事吧？」

「不，我沒什麼事。」

一聽到這溫和的聲音，男子瞬間抬頭的速度像暴起的彈簧：「繆、繆拉？」

「是的，是我───您要去哪兒呢？楊少將。」

眼前，穿著普通棉質T恤和七分貼身牛仔褲、頭戴鴨舌帽、看起來比他已經夠年輕的年齡又再小幾歲的奈特哈爾‧繆拉，正笑吟吟地看著被他稱呼為『楊少將』的男子。

「啊不.....我就是.....去找個朋友聊一下......」

「特地使用手機聯絡的朋友？」仍然端著微笑，砂色頭髮青年的眼眸閃過一絲精光：「這種可是目前最容易銷毀資訊和自身的通訊工具了；而特別使用這種工具聯絡，難道楊少將的朋友有什麼特殊之處，不能曝光所在地點，也無法承受通訊內容洩露的風險？」

「.......你也叫我『楊』吧，而且別用敬稱了，聽起來好拗口。」男子抓了抓後腦勺的黑髮，生硬地轉了個話題：「繆拉你今天怎麼會來這裡？我記得今天羅嚴塔爾准將去後勤部找人了。」

繆拉點點頭，從善如流：「是啊，因為他聽到了點風聲，去求證了；而我來找你。」

「為什麼要找我？」

「比起這個，楊似乎快遲到囉？不如我們邊走邊談？」

「.......我不會迷路、也不會出事的。」雖然是這麼說，但黑髮男子已經確知他用什麼理由推卻都將徒勞無功，眼前這位青年對於和他同行到某處這件事勢在必得。

「但是我會擔心，」想了想，繆拉又補上一句：「萊因哈特也會擔心。」

果然，雷打不動───黑髮男子無奈地垂下肩線，然而他沒有多少時間可以再想出理由說服對方放棄了，畢竟通訊對象也是冒著危險答應了他的要求；男子此時只好退而求其次：「那，繆拉，你可不可以答應.....幫我保密？」

「可以。」繆拉答應得相當乾脆：「只要楊讓我成為共犯。」

「你怎麼用這種像是我等下要去做不法勾當的名詞來形容......」

「難道不是嗎？」砂色頭髮青年的一句反問把黑髮男子堵得啞口無言───因為確實如此。

「......我真的不想拖你下水，繆拉。」這件事的凶險性之高，他本來想自己承擔就好......

「我沒有覺得是啊。」跟在戴上帽子後重新邁開步伐的『楊少將』身邊，繆拉依然是那樣溫和的微笑，神情篤定從容：「倒不如說，我這是在幫楊喔───如果最後東窗事發，萊因哈特就會把砲轟的目標從你轉移到我身上啦。」

「那羅嚴塔爾准將呢？」

「奧斯卡嗎───肯定只會在旁邊抱臂冷笑、隔岸觀虎鬥吧。」

 

※※※

 

「下官不知道要怎麼證明。」

驚慌只有一瞬，金髮哨兵很快地重新收拾好心情，冷靜沉著地陳述自己的看法，或者可以說是，信念：「但是如果不試著去做，並不會知道結果是否會比預期的更好；如果害怕最後是一場糟糕的風暴，那麼在過程中盡可能給予正確的指引，下官相信，這樣將能減少邁向錯誤的機率。」

「那麼你又怎麼知道那是正確的指引？」

「這、.....」

萊因哈特確實在這一瞬間被問倒了。

 

人的一生總是面臨各式各樣的選擇。有些選擇無關緊要，有些選擇無傷大雅，有些選擇卻是至關重要；但是選擇的當下，有些結果是你確實可以掌握的，有些結果是你大體上可以推測的，有些結果卻可能是長時間才會浮現、或完全無法預料的。

若是站在自己的立場去思考並抉擇，人性的趨吉避凶會讓絕大多數者下意識地選擇對自己最有利的方案去執行；即使最後成功了，也免不了帶有個人與利己的色彩，這時候要說服其他人也認定這是最正確的選擇，一般來說是很難服眾的。

但是，反過來說，難道站在為他人著想的角度所做的事情，就會離所謂的『正確』比較接近嗎？

亡命之徒之所以讓人忌憚，便是因為他只有孤身一人，所以他只需要考慮自己，真到關頭了自己最多就是賠上一條命；但是當這個人有了親屬、朋友、愛人，他只要有一點點想為他人考量的心思，則所謂的『他人』便會成為他的製肘，羈絆他的腳步，最後成為他的桎悎和枷鎖。

也許會有人說，站在法律和正義的立場上，這就是『正確』的；那麼，放到戰場上呢？即便後世的歷史學家們會對戰爭結果有所論斷，然而在開戰的當下，誰不是自認為自己是『正確』的？哪一邊的士兵都是為保家衛國，哪一方的指揮官都是為保護屬下，哪一國的政府都是為保護人民和家園，所以又是誰是『正確』的呢？

───歸根究柢，即使是上帝，當初祂在創造世界和萬物時，就篤定這是永遠的伊甸園嗎？

 

「......如果這是『我』認為『正確』的，下官便會去做，並且會想方設法讓它持續下去。」

「那麼，這是你的自信，又何嘗不是你的自大？」

「這只是下官的根本想法。實際上，一件事情做起來會有太多可抗拒或不可抗拒的因素，即使事先都已規劃好，中途可能也會有變數；」實在摸不準頂頭上司的心中所想，一邊隨時注意著手指是否更用力按下板機，萊因哈特一邊思索著如何組織字句發言：「下官認為，所謂的『正確』是個人或團體想追求的結果，如果發生變數，那就修正變數以確保最後一如當初所望；如果現在這麼做將不可預知，那麼至少下官願意與之一賭。」

「畢竟───」迸發著褶褶光彩的蒼冰色眸子，眼神灼灼：「連選擇都沒有去嘗試，又怎麼會知道最後的結果正確與否？」

「......是嗎。」

 

空間中陷入了短暫的沉默。

繆肯貝爾加微闔著雙眼幾秒，復又睜開：「所以，你寧可打抑制劑都不願接受瑪琳道夫小姐，就是你的『正確』？如果先讓你知道弗朗茲‧瑪琳道夫這位掌上明珠的優秀，你還會堅持同樣的事嗎？」

「在他之前，下官已經接觸太多次『選擇』；在他出現後，這就是『結果』，這就是『正確』。所以，不論是瑪琳道夫小姐或是任何人，不論他們有多優秀，即使是當年的首席嚮導亞雷‧海尼森站在這裡，下官的答案都不會改變───」

繆肯貝爾加眼前的金髮哨兵暗自深吸一口氣，他不是緊張，只是為了讓聽的人知道他的堅持如此慎重：「是的，我，萊因哈特‧馮‧羅嚴克拉姆，只要楊威利少將當我的嚮導。」

 

※※※

 

三天後公布的任務名單，之後馬不停蹄的各種準備，太空港此起彼落的吆喝聲是這一星期內最常聽到的背景音樂。

準備出航的三艘戰艦分別停泊在各自專屬的港口內。其中，深紅似火焰燃燒的光速戰艦『巴爾巴洛沙』的指揮席附近，齊格飛‧吉爾菲艾斯中將打開隔音力場後，正和同樣軍階的亞列克斯‧卡介倫交談。

「我本來以為這次還是分配『伯倫希爾』呢。」

「亞姆立札太近了，這種距離怎麼好意思讓虛空美麗的女武神紆尊降貴、大材小用？」卡介倫玩笑般地說道，然後忍不住壓了壓耳朵：「而且你們真該現場去聽聽工部的怒吼───不知道出動一次超光速戰艦要耗費多少燃料嗎！這麼近你們也好意思！這樣。」

「真是辛苦卡介倫中將了。」吉爾菲艾斯忍笑著安慰完，接著神色一正:「對了，這次『巴爾巴洛沙』的檢查報告，我可以看一下嗎？」

「在這裡。」卡介倫遞過去一個紙板夾：「我知道你擔心什麼。放心，我有特別再加派可靠的人手。」

「其實我覺得這次應該是不會被玩什麼花樣；不過，以防萬一。」紅髮男子接過去翻了翻：「畢竟，之前我們也沒想過會有這種手段。」

───對通訊設備裝設干擾磁場什麼的......

「我直覺這是個重大的線索。」

吉爾菲艾斯也贊同地點點頭：「例如負責的部門、技術的來源、開發的廠商等，我覺得都是可以鎖定的對象。」

「就這麼辦。」打了個響指，卡介倫在拿回的紙板夾上迅速塗抹了幾筆反正只要他能看得懂就好的暗號：「話說，雖然我覺得閣下大概也不是很清楚───那兩人現在是怎麼回事？任務名單上他們兩個名字沒寫在一起就算了，『聖所』瘋傳的流言是真的嗎？」

「卡介倫中將說對了───我真的不清楚。」氣質乾淨沉穩、年輕且英俊的男子臉上掛著苦笑：「我問過羅嚴塔爾他們，說是被下了封口令，無法奉告。」

「我也問過亞典波羅，答案如出一轍。真是，一個兩個都神神祕祕的，算了。」推了推眼鏡，後勤部的第二把交椅準備離開：「等這場仗打完再來跟他們算帳吧。我先去另外兩艘戰艦查看了，閣下，萬事當心。」

「自然。」

 

「亞典波羅，說吧，我哪時候得罪你了，請不吝告知，我保證不會再犯。」指著戰艦人員分配表的某處，總是從容不迫、幽默豁達的『不良雙璧』之一，華爾特‧馮‧先寇布如今一臉苦大痛深：「把霍克這傢伙跟我排在一起，你對我到底有什麼意見？」

「就是就是！難道是因為上次喝酒贏你就這樣公報私仇嗎！」『不幸』被安排在同一艘戰艦上的另一位『不良雙璧』，奧利佛‧波布蘭在旁邊也一起不滿同噓。

「沒這回事啊兩位大人！」舉起雙手狀似告饒，達斯提‧亞典波羅大呼冤枉：「參謀的分配是戰術本部負責的，你們應該去問拉普學長好嗎？」

「好了好了，反正也才一天的航程，你們兩個都關在房間不就沒事了？」伊凡‧高尼夫幫忙打圓場：「看看楊，剛才早早就登艦去看書補眠了，不失為一個好主意啊。」

「波布蘭就算了，我關在房間和奧貝斯坦大眼瞪小眼嗎？」

「什麼叫我就算了，難道我就會和高尼夫快快樂樂一起玩填字遊戲不成？」

「為什麼要牽拖到我身上！」

「閣下，該登艦了。」

「巴爾‧馮‧奧貝斯坦！你何時來的？」

「哇，好熱鬧啊，不知道的人可能以為這群是要去郊遊野餐的。」亞典波羅嘻皮笑臉地拍了拍光速戰艦『盤古』的艦長，伍蘭夫中將的肩膀：「想想到定點把他們拋投下去就完成任務了，再忍一下，加油吧。」

擁有古地球時代騎馬民族血脈的壯年男子大笑出聲，伴隨著波布蘭的叫囂：「我聽見了亞典波羅！」

 

時間一分一秒地過去，出發時間在即，在各種儀器散發出來的電子氣味間來回穿梭的各部人員也開始陸續登艦或撤離。

光速戰艦『薩拉曼達』前， 眾所周知的『首席哨兵』正緩緩步行而來。在暗處也隱隱炫目的金髮，散發著英氣的秀麗容貌，銳利有神的蒼冰色眸子，白皙的連貌美女子也自嘆弗如的肌膚，這位受眾神愛護眷顧的美少年總是不自覺吸引著或是嫉妒、或是艷羨的目光。

───然而今天，金髮的哨兵有一處與往昔出現時最大的不同：他的懷中抱著一個人。

被黑布包裹的嚴嚴實實、連臉部也看不清有什麼特徵的人被哨兵緊緊攬在懷裡，看不出身體曲線而無從判斷性別；但是聯想到最近的傳言，有些人因此露出了曖昧的表情，甚至是不懷好意的笑容。

而萊因哈特對此全部視若無睹。他步履穩健地走上『薩拉曼達』，進入被分配到的房間後，動作輕且緩地讓懷中的人下地站穩。

而這個人做的第一件事就是把那塊黑布扯開：「天啊！熱死我了！」

 

───不是暗金色短髮和充滿活力的碧綠色眼睛，而是與漆黑夜空同色的頭髮與雙眸。

───被萊因哈特一同帶上戰艦的，不是傳言中與他已經就地結合的瑪琳道夫小姐，而是配置在該艘戰艦上的參謀，楊威利少將。

 


	4. 亞姆立札（四）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 哨兵萊 x 嚮導楊。私設多如山。OOC。  
> ※ 軍階沿用帝國設定  
> ※ 本傳年齡：萊20歲，楊29歲  
> ※ 部分台詞為參考原著 & 動畫改編

「想要這麼做，那是你的自由；但是想要怎麼決定，這也是我的權力───而到了必要關頭，你知道誰會贏。」

萊因哈特看著自己的長官將光束槍收回腰側，彷彿剛才那箭拔弩張的對峙完全不存在一般地旋身甩了下披風，再度走回辦公桌後。

「無論如何，以『塔』的最大利益為優先，在這之前，任何會干擾的因素都是我排除的對象。」

───有本事，讓我維持不變也可，讓我出爾反爾也罷，拿出足夠的資本來討價還價吧。

 

**【本傳Ⅲ：亞姆立札（四）】**

 

光速戰艦『巴爾巴洛沙』。

「.....這回的作戰不僅是為了消滅窮凶惡極的暴徒，更是為了解救那些被地球教所欺騙的人民！因此，即使敵人是一般人、佔盡地利優勢、甚至擁有新型武器，我們都不能因此退縮......」

「中將閣下好有興致，通知下官前來艦橋開會就是聽這些不負責任的言論。」

帶著冷淡與譏俏的一藍一黑異色雙眸看著螢幕上滔滔不絕、大放厥詞的青年，羅嚴塔爾嘲笑似地又說道：「負責籌劃的人是這種角色，要說是我們的總司令部長太過天真嗎？」

同樣看著螢幕的紅髮中將嘆了口氣，溫和英氣的面容上掛著頗為無奈的笑意：「別因為擔心某人就這樣遷怒我啊，羅嚴塔爾。」

「也是。非常抱歉。」容貌俊美、氣質宛如貴族公子般的青年爽快道歉。

 

只開啟單向傳送的麥克風盡責地繼續傳達估計一時半刻還不會結束的浮誇演說，有『金銀妖瞳』別稱的哨兵抱臂環胸，聯盟中最年輕的中將雙手背後，兩人都極有默契地不發一語───或者說是，較勁。

不知過了多久，先敗下陣的人緩緩開口：「之前他是因為禁閉的處分。」

「嗯。」

「他只跟我說流言不是真的。」

「嗯。」

「其他我就真的不知道了。」

「沒關係，至少比之前什麼都不知道來的好。」吉爾菲艾斯輕吁一口氣：「而且，看來在他身邊的嚮導還是楊少將，目前這樣就足夠了。」

「是啊。」靈敏的聽覺捕捉到通訊螢幕另一端話題內容的改變，羅嚴塔爾一心二用：「在戰場上，有可靠的嚮導在身邊，對哨兵來說，比什麼都還重要。」

 

※※※

 

時間拉回到三天前。

「您問我，萊因哈特和瑪琳道夫小姐當時的反應嗎？」

「嗯。」

「我不在現場啊，閣下。」

「你不是後來去見了羅嚴克拉姆少將？」

「.....您這不是都知道了還要問什麼.......」

「說說看你的觀察。」

「───我個人的想法是，他們兩位恐怕對於相容度一事，事先都不知情。」

「是嗎。那看來倒是吻合了。」

「您的意思是.....？」

「弗朗茲‧瑪琳道夫說他不知道那天要去交接的哨兵是羅嚴克拉姆少將，你覺得呢？」

「......如果這話屬實，那閣下您就要傷腦筋了。」

「確實。」被稱為『閣下』的男人倒也爽快地承認：「從某種意義來說，正是如你所講的。」

「那麼，您這時間找我來，就是為了問這個？」

「怎麼可能，自然是有事要商量了。」

「商量什麼的.....您就直說了吧。」

「那我就不客氣了───關於三天後的作戰任務，由你繼續擔任羅嚴克拉姆少將的嚮導一職；當然，」男人抬起一隻手，制止了對面試圖表達什麼的青年：「身分操作登錄或其他相關的部分你不用擔心，畢竟和要拜託的事相比，這點幫忙實在微不足道了。」

青年似乎怔住了，好半晌才嘆了口氣：「什麼都不知道就被當成棋子了啊.....」

「你其實多少也猜到了些，不是嗎。」雖然是疑問句卻是肯定的語氣。

青年沉默不語良久，才淡然開口：「願盡一己棉薄之力。」

 

回想至此，青年忍不住又嘆了一口氣。

───所以說，我是不是太好講話了呢？

 

「楊？」

剛從艦橋開完作戰會議，萊因哈特關上門後跨進房內，看到的就是坐在床上、抱著膝頭、不知是發呆還是沉思地看著天花板的黑髮嚮導。

「啊，你回來了。」大概是被他的突然出聲所警醒，被呼喚的對象轉頭看向他：「會議說了些什麼嗎？」

「泰半就是聽那傢伙自吹自擂罷了。」金髮的哨兵暗自小心地拿捏著自認適當的距離，在黑髮嚮導的身邊坐下───他目前還不是很清楚楊現在對自己是抱持著何種想法，自己不能操之過急：「話說，貝根格倫准將也沒有到，所以你沒有出現就不是那麼引人注目的事了。」

「以霍克的個性，我們出不出席，最後都會是他一個人講話的舞臺，畢竟作戰計畫是他提的。」楊威利無所謂地聳了聳肩膀：「還是說回正事吧，不可能你去那麼久還真的都在聽他精神喊話？」

「真是如此，那下次開會我就要考慮晚到了。」

 

根據情報部門送來的更新資訊，目前推測到的地球教總部位置是在該雨林區的中心一帶、較為偏南之處，因此採取的是三面包夾的策略：『盤古』和『薩拉曼達』分別負責東南與西南的路線，而『巴爾巴洛沙』則是自北方以從後圍掩殺的方式進攻。考慮到北邊過來的路線相對較遠，因此『巴爾巴洛沙』會以小型艇分批讓部隊在適合的距離垂降。

「『巴爾巴洛沙』去北邊啊......」改成盤腿坐姿的楊威利以微屈的食指抵著下唇處喃喃道：「主要是因為繆拉在那邊的關係吧？他的能力。」

「嗯。」

另外，因為這個地區的磁場歪斜程度嚴重到會干擾通訊設備，所以哨兵、嚮導以及十人一組為一單位的一般人部隊都會配發反磁場干擾裝置，然而這種裝置開發時間尚且不長，能抵消的範圍並不大，所以行動時彼此之間的距離不能太遙遠。

「所以三方在到達能互相聯絡的距離之前，都要各自依照現場判斷行動了？」

「是啊。」

───那就是個『空窗期』了呢，楊威利沉思著。如果要趁機動手腳的話.....

最後，為了避免地球教慣用的手段───燃燒禁藥『赫司』對一般人和嚮導產生的影響（一般人接觸到『赫司』會無力行動，嚮導則是會暫時喪失能力一段時間），所以這次有配發盡可能徹底阻斷接觸管道的防護衣。

「總之，這樣全身上下包起來，誰都看不出來對方是什麼樣子了。」

「......不要讓我熱死一切好辦。」

 

「大概就是這樣了。」應該是沒有什麼沒提到的重要事項了，萊因哈特小幅度地點了點頭：「距離抵達時間預計還有十小時，楊要不要稍微休息一下？」

「嗯.....也好。」楊威利伸了伸懶腰：「哦，對了，記得提醒我在下艦之前，讓你補充嚮導信息素。」

「好的。」因為這句話，萊因哈特感覺到自己本來飄浮在不安虛空之中的心略微踏實了些，有些欣喜───楊主動表達願意讓他補充信息素，這至少代表他對自己.....並不排斥吧？

 

看著倒在床上、閉上雙眼沒多久就呼呼沉睡的黑髮嚮導，金髮哨兵用著最輕柔的力道，以修長不似軍人的白皙手指輕輕撥了撥幾縷覆蓋在黑色眉毛和眼睫上的髮絲，看著那張溫潤如玉、光是凝視著就有足夠安撫效果的容顏，久久也沒眨眼。

 

※※※

 

暫且還懸掛在半空中，但哨兵銳利的視覺已經捕捉到十幾公里開外的煙硝，忍不住吹了聲口哨：「喔喔，西南那路已經開打了，動作好快。」

「畢典菲爾特，你快點，不要磨磨蹭蹭的。」仰望著橘髮哨兵，與他進行人工綁定的嚮導，恩斯特‧梅克林格將耳邊通訊器的音量調的更大聲些，希望盡快達到提醒的效果：「這種垂降作戰若是被敵人發現了鎖定目標就很麻煩......」

 

───話音未落，上方的小型艇應聲爆炸！

 

「怎麼回事！敵人來襲嗎！」

及時扯開安全扣後跳下，以右腳作為阻止自己慣性衝力的底線，弗利茲‧由謝夫‧畢典菲爾特一邊試圖穩住自己的身形，一邊朝著梅克林格大吼。

「有精神力波動！前方！」然而他的嚮導根本無暇分神回答他的問題，精神觸梢化成千萬鎖鍊，已經從參天大樹掩映的枝椏間拖下一個因為精神領域被破壞而慘叫的嚮導，將他一槍擊斃。

畢典菲爾特嘖了一聲，掏出光束槍後以極快的速度朝著嚮導控制感官所指示的方向連打五發，將敵人暫時逼退：「繆拉！」

砂色眼眸中的瞳孔豎起，『王牌嚮導』的精神力範圍內，暴風雪肆虐，雪花如利刃，將嚮導的反擊切成碎片，將一般人的精神撕裂，至此，剩下的戰場清理就連一般人的士兵也足夠應付了。

而就在此時，又是連續兩聲爆炸，幾個人抬頭一望，卻發現───

「小心！」

就在大量實體子彈打下來的千鈞一髮之際，羅嚴塔爾挾著繆拉、畢典菲爾特拉著梅克林格，雙雙跳開了砲轟的範圍；然而部隊中的其他嚮導和一般人畢竟沒有哨兵這種速度，雖然也有暫且幸運逃過一劫的人，但大部分士兵還是在措手不及間慘叫而死。

「奈特哈爾！注意四周！」

敵人當然不會給予喘息的機會。很快的，又是數發光束槍打出的破壞能源往四人的方向襲來。

矮下身子後再如滿弦的利箭一般射出，朝著能源出現的方向，羅嚴塔爾手起刀落，藏在袖口的匕首瞬間以銳利的鋒刃收割了兩個狙擊者的性命；原本打算趁機繞到哨兵背後的偷襲者，則被支援的砂色頭髮嚮導控制而無法動彈，順理成章讓羅嚴塔爾的戰績再添一筆亡魂。

至於趁亂要去包圍襲擊友軍的漏網之魚，也被畢典菲爾特和梅克林格趕上，一一消滅。

而不知道何時起，原本來自上方的攻擊也停止了。

「巴爾巴洛沙！巴爾巴洛沙！聽到請回答！」

也不知道這個距離是不是已經超過反磁場干擾裝置可以運作的範圍，趁著大家重整殘軍的當下，畢典菲爾特一個勁兒地對著通訊器大吼：「搞什麼啊巴爾巴洛沙！為什麼要攻擊自己人！」

 

於此同時。

『巴爾巴洛沙』的長廊正爆發激烈的槍戰。

明明是穿著同樣的制服，雙方卻正進行激烈的駁火；沒人來得及細思其中變化，因為當敵人拿著武器準備殺戮時，保下自己的性命已經變成最優先的事情。

而或許有辦法一邊反擊一邊思考的人選，一個正在艦橋上想辦法與搶了戰艦武器控制系統的敵方對峙，一個則被嚮導的精神力所控制，雙手被這股力量強制性地縛於背後，完全無法動彈。

站在他對面不遠處的嚮導再度微微握緊拳頭，喀噹一聲，原本被緊緊拿在手上的光束槍掉到地上了。

紅髮凌亂地披散在冒汗的額頭前，靛藍色的雙眸看向眼前的黑色短髮男子，儘管微微喘息著，齊格飛‧吉爾菲艾斯的語氣依然沉穩。

 

「原來身為嚮導的你，也是地球教的一份子嗎？」

「安森巴哈。」

 


	5. 亞姆立札（五）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 哨兵萊 x 嚮導楊。私設多如山。OOC。  
> ※ 軍階沿用帝國設定  
> ※ 本傳年齡：萊20歲，楊29歲

後來，劫後餘生的眾人再度碰面時，關於畢典菲爾特那句『西南那路動作好快』的打趣，萊因哈特和楊威利都不約而同地以怒吼加以駁斥。

───什麼動作好快！那可是『薩拉曼達』因為誤觸地雷爆炸所產生的濃煙啊！

 

**【本傳Ⅲ：亞姆立札（五）】**

 

當戰艦的駕駛員無視偵測系統反覆發出『下方有地雷』的警告，反而加足馬力、以最大戰速強行降落時，奧古斯特‧沙姆艾爾‧瓦列就知道肯定要出事了。

他立刻衝到操縱席，一面與駕駛員邊扭打邊試圖改變戰艦的降落位置，一面向不遠處因為突生變故而反應不過來的副官怒吼：「快打開廣播系統！通告全艦！」

 

刺耳的警報聲在戰艦內刷起存在感時，楊威利才剛在萊因哈特的協助下把防護衣穿戴完畢。

兩人只來得及交換了一個不解的眼神，全鑑廣播就在耳邊聲嘶力竭地響起：「全員！防衝擊預備！全員！防衝擊預備！」

萊因哈特立刻一把將楊威利攬在懷裡護住頭部，一邊衝向門口；結果門板才滑開到一半，強烈的震撼感就伴隨著轟隆聲，鋪天蓋地襲來。

 

付出了左臂被射穿的代價，瓦列總算制服了駕駛員，讓『薩拉曼達』將近三分之二的艦體遠離預計停泊的危險區域；但是艦尾處仍然因為閃避不及而引爆了地雷，棄艦勢不可免。

然而，正當戰艦上的士兵們匆匆帶著重要裝備和物資從艦頭的逃生口撤出來時，等在前方的卻是地球教的教徒們，帶著像毫無理智的野獸一般瘋狂的神情，豁出性命似地拿著武器朝眾人攻擊。

即便是訓練有素的士兵，面對橫生的變故也無法立刻有效地應對；更何況不遠處還有藉由叢林掩護的狙擊手隨時發動不可預測的攻勢，在紅外線的準星落下之處隨時取人性命。兩方夾殺之下，本來一開始就失了先機、沒有做好萬全準備的部隊，只能憑經驗或身手匆忙反擊，就這麼各自為政、且戰且退地進入了雨林區之中。

簡直是一盤散沙！這麼在心裡痛罵著的瓦列卻也拿不出什麼有效的法子；如今，當務之急也只能帶著一部分的殘兵敗將先找個地方重新整頓再打算下一步了。

───至於其他人，恐怕只能自求多福。

隱含血腥味的風伸出乾枯的手，顫巍巍地穿梭在混亂的對陣中，拂過一個又一個倒地不起的生命。等到再也聽不見震天作響的槍聲與生命最後的慘叫所共同演奏的安魂曲時，萊因哈特和楊威利身邊，只剩下十幾個一般人士兵，和布魯諾‧馮‧克納普斯坦與阿弗雷德‧格利魯帕爾茲這對人工綁定的哨兵嚮導組合了。

 

※※※

 

「不用喊了，畢典菲爾特。」羅嚴塔爾走過來拍了拍橙髮哨兵的肩膀：「『巴爾巴洛沙』很明顯就是出事了，你現在根本不可能聯絡上。」

「嘁，可惡！」

要不是看在通訊器在各種層面都很重要的份上，估計已經被氣急敗壞的畢典菲爾特一把砸在地上出氣了：「就沒什麼辦法可以打回去嗎！」

「別傻了。」雙瞳異色的次席哨兵搖搖頭：「先別說沒有交通工具，你難不成以為我們剛才消滅的敵人就是全部？」

「說到敵人，剛才梅克林格說有感覺到精神力波動───這表示敵人之中有嚮導。」畢典菲爾特抓了抓頭髮，為他無法理解的疑問感到煩躁：「地球教不都是一般人嗎？」

「那是......」羅嚴塔爾還來不及說什麼，後方傳來的槍聲讓他悚然一驚。

 

『巴爾巴洛沙』艦長個人辦公室外的走廊。

「我不是地球教的一份子。」與頭髮同色的眼眸平穩無波，安森巴哈淡淡地表達立場：「我只是忠於主君、跟隨主君，如此而已。」

「言下之意，布朗胥匹克『前盟主』現在是地球教的一員了？」

無論紅髮的中將使用這個稱呼是否有為了波動眼前敵人的心思，至少這個男人只是眨了眨眼睛的反應：「主君的想法，並不是你們這些平民能夠隨意臆測的；不如回歸到眼前吧，中將───您要親自交出武器控制系統的新密碼，還是讓我把您變成一個魁儡呢？」

這次輪到身材高挑的年輕男人眨了眨靛藍色的眼睛。即使是現在看似對自身如此不利的狀況，他的措詞依然是有禮的：「我不認為您會不知道這些了無新意的問題是什麼答案，閣下。」

言下之意十分明瞭───如果他會乖乖屈服，剛才又何必在發現不對勁的第一時間從艦橋的指揮席跑回自己的辦公室更改密碼？

「也是。」準備開始使用能力的嚮導點了點頭：「那麼，我想我們沒什麼好談的了。」

即使對象是一般人，要對一個與自己持相反立場的人使用嚮導能力中的『控制』總是相當耗費精神力的；如果可以，安森巴哈是希望有人可以幫忙進行壓制的動作，這樣他就可以專心使用精神力。

然而可惜的是，通訊設備被這位艦長在更改密碼的同時切斷了，以至於敵我雙方都陷入了各自孤立的狀態，自己也無法再呼叫哪怕是多一個幫手也好；不過至少，安森巴哈心想，所謂『擒賊先擒王』，制住了一艦之長，其他還有什麼無法到手的？

只是可惜了一個人才啊，畢竟精神被控制，和被破壞也沒什麼兩樣了。

「是啊，」吉爾菲艾斯也跟著點了點頭：「除了我的疑問，我和您之間真的沒有什麼話題可以交流了。」

 

『啪嚓』

 

當羅嚴塔爾和畢典菲爾特望向槍擊聲響的來源時，看到的是飛揚的砂色頭髮，因為開槍的慣性衝力而彎曲著手肘抬至半空中的右手，繆拉混雜著驚訝與憤怒神情的面容，以及被光束貫穿的身體，還有───在空中飛揚著布料的一角、被拉扯開的一部分防護衣。

深棕色頭髮的哨兵在瞬間感覺到身體像墮入冰窖一般的寒冷。

地球教教徒隨時隨地都帶著的禁藥『赫司』，會在燃燒後揮發散入空氣中，只要肌膚與之接觸，便會隨之滲入四肢百骸之中。這片雨林區作為目前檯面上已知的地球教總部所在地，有『赫司』如影隨形是必然之事，這也是為何會配發防護衣的原因。

而現在，溫潤的砂色在眼前跳躍著存在，這代表防護衣被潛進來的敵方用某種方式破壞了。想到自己的嚮導等會兒會面臨的情況，還有隨之而來的戰力問題，以自己機敏的臨場反應為傲的『金銀妖瞳』竟然一時之間也不知道該如何處理。

 

『沒事的，奧斯卡。』

精神鏈接傳來他的嚮導微帶喘息的溫和聲音。

 

羅嚴塔爾看著橙色頭髮的畢典菲爾特怒吼著壓制住了偷襲者，將黑色頭髮在腦後綁了一搓小馬尾的梅克林格正捏著對方的下巴───可能是為了防止對方做出吞下毒膠囊一類的舉動吧，然後是他的嚮導，砂色頭髮的繆拉。

剛才被偷襲的年輕男人以他能達到的最快速度從身側掏出了某樣東西───哨兵優異的視力輕而易舉地看清楚了，那是一管針劑───然後拉開前頭的保護套，就往自己的頸部大動脈扎了下去。

不過幾秒，針筒裡的透明液體就被注射進了砂色頭髮嚮導的體內，一滴也不剩；接著，隨手丟開已經使用完畢的注射筒後，繆拉以右手撐住膝頭，幾次沉重的深呼吸過去，他抬手抹掉了額頭冒出的汗水，站了起來。

「繆拉......你......」還來不及懊惱沒留住偷襲者一命的梅克林格忍不住驚訝地說出了在場嚮導都感受到的事實：「你的能力！竟然、竟然沒有受到影響！」

 

───沒有穿著防護衣，卻絲毫不受影響！

───果然是『王牌嚮導』！

在現場倖存者的驚嘆和歡呼中，發現砂色頭髮嚮導閃避了自己的視線後，知道可能只有自己目睹一切經過的異色雙眸哨兵完全沒有感受到任何喜悅。

 

───奈特哈爾。

───你剛才，對自己做了什麼？

 

 

※※※

 

「可惡！」抬手又是一槍，再度解決了一個地球教教徒的金髮哨兵一邊找著隱蔽物，一邊忍不住低聲咋舌抱怨：「這些追兵也太纏人了！」

確實如此───被萊因哈特和克納普斯坦護在身後的楊威利攙扶著剛才右腿被對方光束槍所射傷的格利魯帕爾茲，一面對自己的哨兵進行感官控制以便發揮更好的攻擊能力，一面下意識地回憶起目前所碰到的狀況，想進行統整和梳理。

 

在『薩拉曼達』上，當門板滑開到一半時，楊威利就感受到足以用天崩地裂來形容的衝擊力道；幸好當時他的哨兵反應夠快，及時攬著他閃身竄出，一路奔向逃生口。由於現場一陣混亂，之前本來還擔心會不會有人發現『作戰參謀楊少將』怎麼都沒有離開房間或沒有現身一類的異狀，現在恐怕都比不上逃命要緊了。

然而，一出逃生口就遭到地球教的伏擊───楊威利的思考停頓了一下。伏擊的位置和時機都有出現一點微妙的差距，這是代表本來敵人預先的設定和現場發生的狀況不符合嗎？然而這點時間差並沒有相距甚遠，那是否有可能、.....

『楊！蹲下！』

突然插入腦海中的喊話讓楊威利下意識地照著動作，與此同時，原本頭部的高度出現了武器與武器交互碰撞而產生的刺耳摩擦聲。藉由踩踏樹幹增加移動的速度，金髮哨兵在衝過來掩護自己的嚮導時，迅速地將光束槍換成了冷兵器，『王爾古雷』的鋒刃強硬地扛住了一個追兵由上往下的斬擊。

落地的雙腳立刻用力踩地形成支點，萊因哈特雙手握住柄部，反擊的力道勝過敵方的結果就是以由下往上的方向將之斬首。

『對不起，萊因哈特。』楊威利冷汗涔涔，心虛地在精神鏈接中向自己的哨兵道歉。他思考的太入神了，不但沒有盡到嚮導的本份，還讓哨兵分神關注自己，在瞬息萬變的戰場上，這可是有可能導致己方出現嚴重損失、甚至有喪命之虞的大忌！

『沒事。只是他們人不少，怕來不及護到你。』萊因哈特倒不是為了不讓楊威利難受才這麼說。在他看來，這些地球教的信徒們只有緊追不放和人數頗多這兩點讓他不堪其擾，其他都還好；畢竟，單就本身的攻擊力而言，再如何出色的一般人，面對五感敏銳、戰鬥能力高超的哨兵，大概也只有俯首稱臣的份。

然而，緊追不放和人數頗多，也正是把他們逼到如此境地的兩個重要黑手，尤其在優先保護嚮導───無論出於戰力的考量或是哨兵的天性───的選擇下，本來還跟隨著的十幾個一般人士兵，早就因此死的死、散的散，這也是如今只剩下他們四個人還在勉力一搏的原因。

金髮的哨兵其實很清楚，現在所發生的一連串狀況，明顯有著諸多疑點存在；他知道楊的腦筋非常好，只要一點時間，楊必定能弄清楚整件事情的來龍去脈，甚至能規劃出比起現在只是東奔西跑來說，更好的因應策略───

「小心！」格利魯帕爾茲的驚呼響起，伴隨左側傳來的兩聲槍響，能夠穿透人體的光束向著兩名嚮導而來。情急之下，楊威利只能趕緊用全身的力量將另一位嚮導往反方向推開，然後趁著克納普斯坦掏槍反擊時，再跑過去拉起人後雙手合十表示道歉───基於他現在扮演的角色是『瑪琳道夫家的千金』，他不敢發出任何一點聲音。

包裹在防護衣下的男人搖了搖頭，年輕的聲音相當穩重：「沒事的，瑪琳道夫小姐不用自責。」

哎，被稱呼『小姐』還不能否認真是憋屈......楊威利慣常地抬手摸了摸後腦勺，順便偷偷瞪了把頭撇向旁邊的金髮哨兵一眼：不要以為我不知道你在偷笑！

 

※※※

 

褐色的眼眸似有所感的往西邊的方向看去。

「先寇布，怎麼了嗎？」

哨兵中，除了少數份子，例如首席哨兵和次席哨兵是屬於平均發展、綜合能力都在水準以上的類型外，大多數都是以某種能力的特別加強而聞名。比方說，弗利茲‧由謝夫‧畢典菲爾特是廣為人知的力量加強型、恩斯特‧馮‧艾森納是以隱蔽能力勝出，而奧利佛‧波布蘭則是速度頂尖的類型。

再加上本身哨兵的敏銳感知，以及出色的臨場應變能力，波布蘭和其搭檔的嚮導伊凡‧高尼夫經常擔任部隊的開路先鋒角色，這次也不例外。

 

「嘿，不良中年，我問你話，你恍神到哪去了？」綠色的眼睛看著沒有反應的提問對象，波布蘭伸出手晃了晃對方的肩膀。

「我才幾歲，連孩子都沒有，叫都給你叫老了。」下意識地吐槽反駁完，華爾特‧馮‧先寇布才如大夢初醒般回過神來：「剛才有發現什麼異常狀況嗎？」

「三個偷襲者罷了，簡單解決，輕鬆輕鬆。」末了還嘻皮笑臉地附上了個花俏的回禮。

先寇布斜睨了波布蘭一眼，想了想，又看向自己的嚮導。

「一點鐘方向的敵人已被波布蘭上校解決，目前並未感應到其他敵人的蹤跡。」黑髮中參雜少許白髮的男人以和面部一樣毫無情緒顯露的聲音報告當前戰況：「前進方向誤差在修正範圍內，預計還要三小時才會到達與西南路線反磁場干擾裝置交疊的會合點。」

「聽起來一切都還挺順利的。」一個不知何時也湊過來的嚮導出聲附和，這個叫貝伊的男人的發言得到在場不少人的贊同。

───是啊，聽起來作戰進行的挺順利的，推進途中也沒什麼特別不對勁的地方，情報的預測與現場狀況也大致不差，剛才應該是我多心了吧......

 

褐色頭髮、面容英氣洗練的男人拍了拍臀部，從剛才暫時歇息的半截樹幹上起身，用通訊器在頻道中吆喝著把士兵們『請』回各自的崗位上：「嘿，都休息夠了吧！別太輕敵，繼續前進了。」

 


	6. 亞姆立札（六）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 哨兵萊 x 嚮導楊。私設多如山。OOC。  
> ※ 軍階沿用帝國設定  
> ※ 本傳年齡：萊20歲，楊29歲

『巴爾巴洛沙』的艦橋正陷入凝滯的對立中，氣氛像是飽蘸過度厚重顏料的色筆，拖曳不出半條打破改變的痕跡，於是連身在其中的人都被影響著哪怕呼吸也輕緩地像是下一秒就會斷去。

一輪實體子彈的交互攻擊後，已經沒有任何槍支可以使用的萊納‧布魯姆哈爾特整個人縮在千瘡百孔的指揮席後，咖啡色的眼睛先看向不遠處雖然掏出光束槍，卻暫時不敢妄動的幾個敵人，暗自留意了一下位置，又看向一旁的同僚，悄悄地用手肘撞了一下。

正低頭忙乎著搗鼓什麼的人只騰出一隻手，豎了兩根手指頭，布魯姆哈爾特立刻會意，開始在心中默默倒數：20、19、18、......

───3、2、1！

 

**【本傳Ⅲ：亞姆立札（六）】**

 

一般情況下，細微如針落的動靜出現時是不會被多數人有所察覺的。

然而現在，無論是安森巴哈或是吉爾菲艾斯，他們都各自因為某些理由而處於極度全神貫注的狀態下，因此，只要一點點風吹草動，都會出現放大數倍的效果。

 

『啪嚓』

 

對於黑色短髮的嚮導來說，這個聲響的出現是突兀的，是一個不明所以卻又讓他心驚的訊號。

對於紅色頭髮的中將來說，這個聲響的出現是預期的，是一個期待已久並且帶著希望的暗示。

 

就在這一聲響起時，光速戰艦『巴爾巴洛沙』的照明設備突然失去了效果，供電被不明的外力切斷，放眼望去的空間全部陷入黑暗之中。

───決勝負，通常就在一瞬間。

 

即使理智上告訴自己不應當有任何分心，安森巴哈仍然因為突然降臨的黑暗而出現下意識的閃神，與此同時，精神力的掌控也出現了一絲漏洞。

而把握這細微的破綻，就成了齊格飛‧吉爾菲艾斯突破危局的端口！

身材高大的紅髮青年在察覺到壓制雙手與全身的無名力道消失的剎那，立刻以剛才保持彎曲的右腳腳尖點地，形成全力往前的衝勢；而安森巴哈雖然從空氣的流動和物體頓地的聲響知曉敵手正在進行反擊，然而一片漆黑中，眼睛與瞎子無異，捕捉不到對方的具體位置，應對上便慢了半拍。

厚實的肩膀撞上無防備的胸口，有誰忍不住出聲的悶哼很快飄散在空氣中，以此用全身的重量將胸口的主人壓制在地；然而，對方也不是省油的燈。

慘白無機質的光束在黑暗中一閃而逝。

接著，又是細微的電流聲滋滋作響；幾個明滅的循環過去，供電系統又開始恢復運作。

 

於此同時，『巴爾巴洛沙』的艦橋上。

擁有咖啡色眼睛與頭髮的男人在心裡默數到『一』的瞬間，隔壁同伴於十數分鐘前駭入供電系統主機時設下的病毒碼展現效果，產生的短路狀況使得此時此刻，整艘戰艦的照明設備都失去功用。

───雖然只有十幾秒，也足夠了！

萊納‧布魯姆哈爾特與漢斯‧艾德華‧貝根格倫握緊手中的短刃，同時從指揮席後的左方與右方快速竄出。

敵人因為一時心慌意亂而使用光束槍攻擊的舉動提供了制敵的方向，黑暗中，仗著槍擊會因此大幅度降低命中率，兩人迅速地欺身接近並以銳利的刀鋒攻擊敵人的致命處，或是至少在對方身上造成割筋斷骨、足以大量失血的傷勢。

很快，短暫怠忽職守的照明設備又回來盡責盡任的上工了。

倒在地上、尚有一息倖存的作亂者眼中所看到的最後一幕，是在閃爍不定的光線下，拿著從敵方手中奪來的光束槍指著自己的咖啡色頭髮男子。

 

『砰』

 

無論是對迪芙倫或是對人，嚮導要發動能力使攻擊奏效，多半都是起於敵方的『出其不意』。安森巴哈一開始能制住吉爾菲艾斯，正是因為他的個人背景資料裡沒有任何和地球教勾搭的跡象，所以紅髮的年輕男人從個人辦公室出來時見到他也沒有防備，才被他順利得手。

但是在吉爾菲艾斯如今發現自己企圖的當下，他的精神狀態必然不會再像先前那般毫不設防，若是還要鑽其漏洞、故技重施，不是辦不到，卻沒有那麼容易了。無論是什麼情況，『破壞』總是能相當快速地完成，『控制』則會因為有所求反而受到限制；剛才的變故正是提醒自己局勢有異，為了確實達到目標，得換一條更快的捷徑了。

用光束槍指著適才發現苗頭不對便趕緊後退的紅髮中將，安森巴嘆了口氣，像一種看著頑皮小孩的無奈：「做這樣的困獸之鬥有什麼意義嗎？中將閣下。」

以指骨稍微揩掉臉頰處因為被光束槍擦射而產生的血跡，被點名的對象儘管微喘，依然是平和有禮的語氣：「因為，如果帶著疑問前往瓦爾哈拉，我是無法瞑目的。」

「但是這樣，我恐怕就無法留閣下一命了。」黑色短髮的嚮導看起來就像是單純的傷腦筋一樣：「就算被控制，最起碼可以保住一命不是嗎？命留著，比什麼都重要吧？」

「───那麼，閣下等會兒就記住這句話，留下一命吧。」尾音方落，吉爾菲艾斯便向著安森巴哈衝去！

嚮導下意識地便按下板機，象徵破壞的白色光束從槍口噴薄而出，直線方向朝著衝來的紅髮中將的眉心而去。

然而，彷彿被預料到一般，被瞄準的對象在縮短距離的同時朝著嚮導的右側移動，迅雷不及掩耳間，吉爾菲艾斯的右手從安森巴哈的右肘與胸口間的縫隙穿過，並且以人高手長的優勢，趁隙繞過敵人的脖頸左側，然後以自己的左手扣住自己的右腕，藉著衝過來的力道再次把人摔制在地，並用膝蓋狠狠往對方的腹部壓下去。

「嗚！」

強大的撞擊力道讓安森巴哈忍不住脫口而出一聲悶叫。

立場顛倒了───這次被鎖住關節再也無法拿穩光束槍的人變成黑色短髮的嚮導，並且正處於腹部受到重創、全身被人壓制在下方的不利狀態；雖然男人不願意示弱，也想伺機反擊，但是抵壓在腹部的力道、受制的關節傳來的逐漸加強的劇痛，讓他想專心使用精神力也無能為力。

 

有匆匆忙忙移動的腳步聲快速地接近此地。

『喀擦』

上膛後的槍口被抵在自己的眉心處，無論是誰前來做出這樣的舉動，安森巴哈知道：大勢已去。

 

※※※

 

舉目望去，幾乎都是高聳入天的大樹們，它們用掩映的枝葉將雨林區外開始降低亮度的天光切割成沒有排列規則的大小光束，隨性撒落在地面。

用匕首將一條垂落在眼前的藤蔓直接斬成兩段後，警戒地看了看左右，萊因哈特忍不住喃喃出聲：「怎麼現在又半個人影都不見了？」

差不多過了一小時了───當他們消滅完又一批追兵、並彎彎繞繞地移動了一段距離後，到現在都沒有再看見任何一個追兵的身影。

一會兒緊迫盯人、一會兒又收手不幹？這是地球教預謀的什麼欲擒故縱的策略嗎？

 

這時，換成被自己哨兵攙扶著移動的格利魯帕爾茲突然出聲：「可以稍微停一下嗎？我的防護衣背部處的暗扣好像有鬆脫的感覺，我想請克納普斯坦幫忙處理一下。」

好的，那當然是沒問題的。金髮哨兵和黑髮嚮導同時點了點頭。

趁著另一對哨兵與嚮導處理裝備的時候，將楊威利拉來身邊的萊因哈特自覺地擔負起警戒的工作；他並沒有在精神鏈接裡出聲，因為他猜楊應該會想利用這點時間爭分奪秒地梳理目前的狀況。

───事實也正是如此。

我之前想到哪了？楊威利努力回憶。啊對，下了『薩拉曼達』後，地球教教徒開始人海戰術，整個部隊就在慌亂之間被分散了，瓦列中將好像是帶著一部分人往另一邊移動；然後......是格利魯帕爾茲吧，發現了自己和萊因哈特的位置，大叫著說要過來支援......結果本來分別追擊雙方的敵人合流，以數倍的兵力將眾人逼進雨林區且戰且走......

至於現在的前進方向......楊威利暗地扯了扯萊因哈特的袖口。

『萊因哈特，你視力比較好，幫我看看附近的植物是哪個方位長得比較密集或比較旺盛。』

 

該說，果不其然嗎.......

聽完金髮哨兵的描述，黑髮嚮導再度陷入沉思之中。

在被追擊的時候，他從光線移動的位置就隱隱約約有這種感覺；如今，只是利用植物亙久不變的趨光性，又找到一個有力的證據罷了。

───他們正從原本預定進攻的路線偏離，往更西方移動中。

───這是慌不擇路的湊巧嗎？

───說起來，每次消滅完追兵後，是誰帶頭喊了『走』......

「好了。」

『楊。』

克納普斯坦和萊因哈特的聲音分別在楊威利的耳畔與腦海中響起。

───喊的人，是不是這個聲音......？

 

「對了，」金髮哨兵似乎是打算隨便找個話題似的開口：「天色好像快暗下來了，我們要現在找個什麼地方準備露宿一晚嗎？」

楊威利注意到，另外兩個人似乎飛快地對視了一眼───可惜他沒有像萊因哈特那種哨兵的靈敏五感，實在無法確認真偽───接著在場的另一位嚮導說道：「大概再在前方兩到三公里處吧，有一個地球教教徒前往總部時中途可以稍做休息或落腳的中繼站，今天晚上可以借用一下這裡。」

「嘿，你們還真清楚。」半低著頭，蒼冰色眸子看著地面，貌似是在留意有沒有什麼不該出現的東西；雖然像是誇讚的內容，語氣倒是一派無所謂的調調。

說話的嚮導曖昧地笑了笑：「沒什麼，就是一個朋友曾經說過。」

聽到這句話，蒼冰色眸子轉移了方向，視線牢牢定定地看向說話的人。

「你、剛才......」

「有敵人接近！」

克納普斯坦的低吼打斷了本來將要進行的談話。萊因哈特輕嗤了一聲，準備掏出光束槍進行迎擊的動作；但是他立刻發現：不對───

「『是哨兵！』」

同樣的話，由金髮哨兵用秀麗的嘴唇吶喊出來的同時，也像一個重磅的警告在黑髮嚮導的腦中炸開。楊威利剛按照一般作戰經驗，張開反向防禦壁以防止哨兵被控制，兩把『王爾古雷』的刃端就已經相互撞擊，摩擦出連續不斷的細碎火花。

因為對方是從高處跳下、以俯衝之姿襲來，即使是立於所有哨兵頂點的『首席』，在與對方相比、處於較不利的迎擊狀態下，萊因哈特的雙腳處因為被逼迫後退而揚起了一片塵沙，直到被壓抵在另一棵巨樹的樹幹上，他才趁機暫時穩住了身形，也終於看清楚眼前攻擊者的真面目：「你是！菲列格爾！」

楊威利也因為聽到這個名字而緊張起來───『不對稱的哨嚮』，作戰能力普通的哨兵菲列格爾和精神力在水準之上的嚮導雷歐波特‧休馬哈，雖然都只位列在中校，但在軍中也有著不低的討論度。

據說菲列格爾能夠晉升到中校，全是靠著他這位人工綁定的嚮導在戰場上輔佐得宜；雖然是遭到雙方否認的傳言，但是也在一定層面上點出了休馬哈這位嚮導的能力。面對作戰經驗如此豐富的對手，即使萊因哈特的能力為當代頂尖，但是自己身為一個可以算是初出茅廬的嚮導，能夠很好的支援自己的哨兵、化解這次的攻擊嗎？

或者、以二對一......在劍擊鏗然的背景聲音裡，楊威利不由自主地看向另一位哨兵。只見對方眉頭緊皺，表情嚴肅，雖然握著兵器看似蓄勢待發，周身卻又散發出一種猶豫不決的氛圍。

此時，有人打破沉默了：「克納普斯坦。」

楊威利看著這個被自己嚮導呼喚的哨兵像是觸電般地一震，接著，彷彿下定決心似的，也拿起同樣的兵器配備，向上一躍，加入戰局。

 

聽到後面傳來武器揮動的破空聲響時，萊因哈特心想，太好了，有了克納普斯坦的加入，很快就可以把這對哨兵嚮導擒下，再來好好逼問整個來龍去脈。

───但是忙於作戰的金髮哨兵沒有想到，他猜對了人選，卻沒有猜對想法。

楊威利陡然瞪大了黑眸。他親眼看見，中途加入戰局的哨兵，將揮動的鋒刃對著萊因哈特的後背處，狠狠砍下！

「克納普斯坦！你！」

雖然金髮哨兵在察覺到破空聲是接近自己的時候，極快地利用踢中菲列格爾手部的反作用力，借勢躍向遠離兩位哨兵的另一處枝幹上；然而背後火辣辣的感覺，即使並沒有真正受傷，仍然明目張膽地提醒著萊因哈特，他剛才被『自己人』暗算的事實。

───如果克納普斯坦也是敵人，那！

 

「楊────」

就在金髮哨兵無法克制地看著下方、叫出自己的嚮導的名字時，趁著楊威利將全副心神集中在哨兵那邊，有人從他背後破壞了暗扣，將他的防護衣扯了下來。

於是，漆黑而凌亂的頭髮、同樣顏色的雙眸、完全無法錯認性別的容顏，隨著被扯落破壞的防護衣，一起出現在所有人眼前。

被偷襲的人非常錯愕。

但是沒想到，偷襲者吃驚的程度也不遑多讓。

 

「怎麼回事！」格利魯帕爾茲忍不住大聲喊出了萊因哈特除外、其他人一致的疑問：「不是說跟著來的是瑪琳道夫家的女人嗎！」

 


	7. 亞姆立札（七）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 哨兵萊 x 嚮導楊。私設多如山。OOC。  
> ※ 軍階沿用帝國設定  
> ※ 本傳年齡：萊20歲，楊29歲

阿弗雷德‧格利魯帕爾茲第一次見到安德烈‧魯賓斯基時，就知道對方是一個不會安於現狀的人。

事實也正是如此。眼前這位年紀大約四十歲左右、卻因魁梧的身材而給人一種精力充沛感覺的中年男子提出了相當優渥的物欲報酬，而交換條件是───

「要我殺了羅嚴克拉姆少將的嚮導？」

「不錯。」倚牆而立的男子雙手環胸，將整個計劃講述的有條不紊，可以想見他沙盤推演了不知道多久：「只要趁亂破壞防護衣，地球教的禁藥很快就會讓嚮導失去能力；即使這只是暫時性的，但是我想也足夠閣下將一個新手嚮導解決了吧？」

「哨兵是不會眼睜睜看著自己的嚮導被殺而見死不救的。」

「當然，所以得讓那位少將在承受精神被撕裂的痛苦之前處於分身乏術的狀態。」男子緩緩走了過來，拍了拍格利魯帕爾茲的肩膀：「我相信以閣下的口才，可以幫這個計畫再增加一份保障。」

 

**【本傳Ⅲ：亞姆立札（七）】**

 

指揮倖存的部屬收拾殘局，親自與布魯姆哈爾特、貝根格倫將吃了強效安眠藥的安森巴哈押進隔離室，並交代另外兩人務必注意此人的舉動、絕不可假手他人後，『巴爾巴洛沙』的艦長回到艦橋，打開了對外聯絡的通訊設備。

「我是齊格飛‧吉爾菲艾斯。」

接收通訊的人明顯鬆了一口氣，對於平日基本不特別顯露情緒的他來說相當難得：「恭喜，終於搞定了。」

「是的，謝謝，讓你們擔心了。」即使看不到對方的表情，從優美聲線中傳來的關心絕非做假，紅髮的年輕中將浮起了一個真心的微笑，卻轉眼即逝───他想起了那些來不及阻止的犧牲：「還有，剛才非常抱歉......」

「為那些叛徒賠禮，你也太好人了。」

「哈.....這樣嗎.....」

對方既然無意繼續，吉爾菲艾斯也就順勢轉移了話題：「敵人的動向如何？你們有碰到什麼異常或棘手的狀況嗎？」

「這恐怕是一個蓄謀已久的計畫───不只是艦上，地面部隊裡也混入了奸細。」對方的聲調冷肅，並且有一絲煩躁：「奈特哈爾的防護衣被破壞，而且就在那個當下，我們還遭遇了一波地球教的攻擊，時間點之巧合，完全能夠合理懷疑這是事先算計好的。」

「防護衣被破壞？那、繆拉───」

「他沒事。」不知道是不是自己多心，吉爾菲艾斯覺得對方在說出『沒事』這兩個字時帶有微妙的語氣：「所以，我們也很快就收拾對方了。你知道的，只要繆拉的能力在，這些都不是太大問題。」

「說的也是。」靛藍色雙眼裡凝聚的擔憂終於能夠稍微減退：「那麼，接下來，雖說機會有點渺茫，不過我想試試看有沒有什麼辦法可以和總部或另外兩路部隊聯絡，請你轉告大家，先在原地按兵不動，如果後續有什麼消息，會再通知。」

「了解。」

 

結束通訊後，看著不遠處正坐在地上，一臉神色如常的砂色頭髮青年，深棕色頭髮的哨兵原本邁出的步伐停頓了一下，轉了個方向，朝另一側聚集的人群走去。

 

※※※

 

『雖然我覺得現在再問一次實屬廢話，但我還是想要確認.....你，真的確定嗎？』

『你都知道是廢話就不需要我再說一次答案了吧。』

『哎，我先聲明，這東西從來沒在嚮導身上使用過喔，所以會出什麼狀況我也不知道。』

『沒關係，這只是以防萬一的備用手段；而且，倒不如說，如果能不被使用，那是最好的了。』

『.......姑且原諒一下我想烏鴉嘴的這個衝動───萬一、真的得用了，你，和那位，要怎麼解釋？』

『啊，這個嘛......搔搔腦袋、再裝傻算了？』

『拜託！這算哪門子解釋......』

 

被扯下防護衣的瞬間，黑色頭髮的嚮導以自己所能達到的最快速度，從右邊腰側的隨身包抽出了一支針筒，毫無任何遲疑地往自己的頸部大動脈扎下去。

大拇指用力擠壓著將空氣打入，讓透明的液體通過細長的針頭注入體內；等感覺到有什麼東西已經觸到注射器的底部，楊威利立刻拔出針頭並將整個針筒隨意丟棄。

藉由大動脈在人體內進行血液循環，藥效在短短時間發揮效果，髮絲在空中無風自揚，黑色瞳孔完全豎立：那是發動精神力的象徵。

不好───格利魯帕爾茲趕緊呼叫自己的哨兵：「克納普斯坦！」

 

『匡噹』

有什麼從高空中落下。

遠方傳來一聲悶雷，和這聲吶喊一起，成為開戰的信號。

 

無論什麼原因導致原先認知的情報有誤，當務之急就是趕快解決黑髮嚮導───克納普斯坦自然也有這樣的共識，但是對方的哨兵顯然更沒有袖手旁觀的意思；就在克納普斯坦往黑髮嚮導的方向準備進行攻擊時，突如其來的黑影在眼前一花，腹部已受到沉重的一擊。

捂著悶痛處順著反方向退了數公尺，當塵埃落定，出現在咖啡色頭髮的哨兵眼前的，先是斜插於地的王爾古雷，再來是兩名身著防護衣、全身處於警戒狀態的嚮導，而不遠處則是橫握武器的金髮哨兵，以及沒有防護衣在身、卻也沒有喪失能力的黑髮嚮導。

───等等，為什麼休馬哈中校會在這裡？

彷彿為了解答克納普斯坦的疑問，從眾人頭頂不遠處傳來咒罵聲：「喂！該死的！放開我！」

淺棕色的頭髮隨著主人徒勞的掙扎而晃動，被嚮導以精神力束縛固定在枝幹上動彈不得的菲列格爾氣急敗壞，只能靠一張嘴宣洩無用的憤怒。

不過，目前無人有空搭理。

太多的疑惑盤旋在所有人的腦海哩，誰要先開口、什麼問題要優先提出，每個人都想搶先，又不得不等待。

彷彿如年的漫長，其實只是十數秒，穿著防護衣的其中一位嚮導開口了，聲音低沉：「為什麼楊少將在這裡？瑪琳道夫小姐呢？」

───莫非那女人還在戰艦上？格利魯帕爾茲瞬間閃過這個疑問，但是想想又不對：如果傳言屬實，那麼肉體結合的哨兵嚮導應當是最離不開彼此的......難道？

「傳言是假的！」聽見自己的聲音，咖啡色頭髮的嚮導才發現他已經將猜測脫口而出。

 

曾幾何時，雷聲已由遠而近。

細碎的雨珠開始紛紛落落砸下，有的從葉脈順著葉尖滑落，在各種凹陷處形成大大小小的水窪，有的則流淌進誰的衣領內，和潮濕的汗水混雜難分。

漸漸地，層疊的雨珠形成濛濛雨幕，打濕了所有能接觸到的一切。

 

「所以說，為什麼這麼執著地想知道瑪琳道夫小姐的下落？」一抹額上分不清是汗水還是雨水的液體，楊威利清澈的黑眸裡依然是豎立的瞳孔，代表他的精神力仍然持續運作中：「看這個架勢，總不會告訴我，各位是心存友好之意要請人家去喝茶吧？」

「意思是說，我們的企圖已經被看穿了？」低沉的聲音仍然沒有染上絲毫慌亂，暗示性地間接坦露了目的───不如說到這個時候，還要掩飾什麼也即將失去作用。

「這個嘛，下官只是受人之託。」黑髮的嚮導微微一笑，散發出來的氣場就像是在討論要向誰問路一樣的平靜淡然：「如果這麼好奇，各位跟隨下官去問問那些所謂知道企圖的人不就知道了嗎？」

「我想這些問題，問楊少將也可以的，不需要捨近求遠。」

「啊，是這樣嗎───」

未竟的話語被突如其來的攻勢打斷。

 

可惡，首席哨兵原來有這麼強的實力嗎？發動突襲不成，反而被對手順勢橫掃反擊、以至於不得不退到自家嚮導身邊的克納普斯坦緊皺眉頭：原本想著收拾了這金髮小子的嚮導後，便可趁他飽受痛苦之際一舉完成任務；但是現在.....

「───我覺得，」被萊因哈特護在身後的嚮導眨了眨如黑玉般的眼睛：「各位似乎不打算坐下來談談？說不定我們可以交換彼此知道的內容？」

「那楊少將要不要有誠意一點，先解釋為什麼沒穿著防護衣、也能在充滿地球教禁藥的地方保有嚮導的能力？」格利魯帕爾茲拔出光束槍，將槍口指向任務目標。

 

『楊。』

『嗯，晚點兒跟你解釋。』

 

「這個答案，」搔了搔頭髮，楊威利露出了一個有些神秘的笑容：「就是商業機密囉───萊因哈特！」

『該攻擊的時候就不用猶豫，無需擔心我。』

『無法支援也不要緊。我會留意。』

被呼喚的金髮哨兵發揮驚人的速度，一瞬間就搶到了嚮導身前；格利魯帕爾茲的光束槍還來不及動作，就被自己的哨兵扯到身後。

在地上踩踏出的水花還未完全落下，武器便已交擊數次，產生的金色細小火花即使在一層雨幕的遮掩下也清晰可見；而在鏗鏘的攻擊聲響中，擁有低沉嗓音的嚮導正發出警告：「小心！剛才那位哨兵的目標是防護衣！」

「是的。」楊威利聳聳肩，證實低沉嗓音的主人───雷歐波特‧休馬哈───說的一點都沒錯：「畢竟，不管前因為何，現在若是失去了防護衣就會動彈不得的人可不是我啊。」

「那就先收拾你！」格利魯帕爾茲怒吼著再度舉起光束槍，卻被一股力量推離原地；而剛才他所站之處，金髮哨兵揮出的攻擊還留有殘影。

而趁著這個當下，黑髮嚮導已經離開他原本的位置，不知道躲去哪了。

 

※※※

 

轟然雷聲響起，原本只是細細密密的雨幕，逐漸加強了落下的力道與聲勢。

嘩嘩雨聲中，破口大罵，腳步聲響，負傷呻吟，重重喘息，全都像是攪和在一處的顏料，難以分清源頭。

 

躲在一棵大樹後，全身濕透的黑髮嚮導盡可能壓低並調整自己的呼吸。

為了削弱對手的戰力，楊威利一發動精神力，就是鎖定在場最弱的哨兵菲列格爾進行精神掌控。

幸好那時候休馬哈也因為過於震驚，一時放鬆了對自家哨兵的支援，才讓自己有機可趁，不然恐怕沒這麼順利呢。楊威利在心中對自己吐了吐舌頭。

少了菲列格爾，能夠和萊因哈特直接交手的只有同為哨兵的克納普斯坦。嚮導沒有本錢和哨兵硬碰硬，加上萊因哈特的實力，所以失去自己哨兵的休馬哈勢必會將攻擊目標放在自己身上，而格利魯帕爾茲則得雙邊兼顧。

但是過於在意哪一邊，都會對另一邊產生顧此失彼的效果，而這也是楊威利想要營造的局面。在這樣的滂沱雨勢中，視力和聽力都會受到影響，哨兵更需要嚮導協助感官的控制，如果格利魯帕爾茲為了追擊自己而弱化了對哨兵的支援，萊因哈特就能逮到機會對嚮導進行破壞防護衣的攻擊。

───但是這樣一來，累的人可是需要持續壓制菲列格爾又得隨時支援的自己了。

 

剛逸出一聲打趣自己的苦笑，楊威利突然發現：好像安靜的太久了。

方才兩名嚮導追蹤精神波動而對自己窮追猛打、施予的槍林彈雨，好像被這場大雨沖走了一樣，失卻了蹤跡。

───有什麼地方不對勁。

一般來說，槍械對哨兵並不管用，因為在光束或子彈從槍口到擊中目標的這短短時間，就足夠讓體力超群、四肢發達的哨兵避開甚至加以反擊。

───啊，但那是平常的狀況下！

黑髮嚮導頓時發現自己大意了：他能想到這場大雨對哨兵的五感有所影響，怎麼就沒有想到敵人同樣也會利用這點？

萊因哈特體諒他要壓制一個哨兵勢必相當吃力，加上雙方實力有些差距，所以並沒有要他做到一般嚮導所被要求的那種如影隨形的支援；然而是他輕忽了，少了嚮導不間斷地協助感官控制，哨兵對敵人的掌握就會產生死角。

尤其是現在，雨勢也好、雨聲也罷，都會對哨兵形成相當程度的干擾，恐怕因此產生的死角只會多不會少！

一想到此，管不上會不會曝光自己的所在位置，楊威利立刻放大自己的感應範圍。

 

拜這場大雨所賜，萊因哈特不無自嘲地想，原來哨兵也是有被遠距離武器困擾的時候啊。

本來楊以一個能力並不突出的嚮導角色，利用人性中那種先選擇弱者收拾的固有想法，成功地吸引了兩位嚮導的注意力；如果再多給他十分鐘、不，五分鐘也好，在和克納普斯坦的一對一戰鬥裡，他就可以完全取得勝利了。

───然而天不從人願。

金髮哨兵迅速偏頭，一道青白色的光束從耳畔擦過，像死神的鐮刀貼著自己的肌膚劃下取命的紋路。

應該是休馬哈中校的計劃吧，只有他才有那種豐富的作戰經驗，懂得逆向操作，撇開東躲西藏的嚮導，反過來利用這場大雨圍攻較為顯眼、且五感靈敏度遜於平常的哨兵。

以左手抓握著右上臂處的擦傷，彷彿想用外力遏止那股刺痛對自己精神狀態的干涉，萊因哈特喘息著躲在樹後，盡可能趁著這短暫的空檔，感知敵人的位置。

───左邊、不、右邊！

樹葉晃動間，衝出來的黑影將金髮哨兵撞出了暫時的藏匿之處。

儘管很快就落地，但是剛踩上地面的短短幾秒，面前還抵擋著來自敵人的壓逼，身手再如何矯健者，也會露出背後的空門。

而這也是對方想要達到的效果。

幾乎是同時地，攻擊和警告，一起在萊因哈特的後方降臨。

「小心───」

 

以腰部為接觸點，一股外力將自己狠狠推開，金髮哨兵以一個並不是多好看的姿勢半側著身在地面打了兩個滾後，趕緊起身。

「楊！」

蒼冰色的眸子裡映出的，是他的嚮導正緊閉著那雙裝入星空的眼，用上排牙齒狠狠咬著下嘴唇，以雙手絞擰著左大腿處的布料，趴臥在原處。

雨水與汗水徹底浸潤了身上的軍裝，和不明現狀的擔憂一起模糊了金髮哨兵的觀察力。他想看清楚楊哪裡是否受了傷，視網膜裡卻只有那張明顯都是痛苦的容顏反覆跳躍。

全身發冷，掌心發熱。

憤怒在體內燃燒，只剩下殺意的意識宛如脫韁野馬，卻從來沒有一次如此刻這般清明。

吶喊在林間迴盪，餘音尚且繚繞未散，因為暴怒而進入狂化（Feral）的金髮哨兵已發動連續三波快如閃電的攻勢，手起刀落處，兩名嚮導的防護衣像紙張碎裂片片，咖啡色頭髮的哨兵胸腹濺血，隱隱可見森白肋骨。

本來因為黑髮嚮導受傷、而總算掙脫精神掌控的菲列格爾正想拿起武器加入戰局，卻被這突如其來的逆襲釘在原地，動不了、也不敢動；他毫不懷疑只要自己哪怕動了一根手指，都會被眼前的金髮哨兵、不，這已經是沒有理智的野獸了，他會被這頭野獸撕得不成人樣！

 

「......萊、萊因哈特......」

微弱的呼喊像細小的針，刺破了金髮哨兵暴漲的怒意，也像來自上蒼的天籟，給了陷入絕對險境的另外幾人一線生機。

連『王爾古雷』掉落在一旁也不顧，連敵人朝哪個方向撤退逃離也不管，萊因哈特現在只會也只想做一件事。

把虛弱的黑髮嚮導抱進懷裡，顫抖的修長手指試圖從這具與自己相比、略顯清瘦的身體，摸索出那導致痛苦出現在溫和容顏上的源頭。

雨聲沙沙。

在有什麼從眼眶掉落、沿著白皙的臉頰滑下時，金髮哨兵彷彿水晶相擊的清亮聲線如今暗啞，忙不迭地聲聲呼喚。

「楊─────！」

 


	8. 亞姆立札（八）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 哨兵萊 x 嚮導楊。私設多如山。OOC。  
> ※ 軍階沿用帝國設定  
> ※ 本傳年齡：萊20歲，楊29歲

「還好陷入狂化狀態的時間不長，程度還算輕微。」將精神觸梢收回後，渾身狼狽的黑髮嚮導忍不住屈起指節往他的哨兵頭上敲了下去；只是比起施予痛感，不如說是警告的成分較多：「精神圖景修好了，下次別這樣嚇人。」

「嚇人的是楊吧！」被警告的對象忍不住大吼，旋即又像想到什麼似的降低了一點音量：「那時候我還以為、還以為.......！」

擁有秀麗線條的唇瓣囁嚅了幾次，最後放棄似的硬生生轉了個話題：「左腳伸出來───你自己捲褲管！」

「好的，好的。」

 

**【本傳Ⅲ：亞姆立札（八）】**

 

最後一縷陰暗的天光終於也從斑駁的枝葉間撤退，星子永遠在幾千幾萬公里的高空中閃爍，今天卻被擋在滂沱的雨幕外，試圖偷窺卻不得其門而入。

緊閉無風的室內有些悶熱，但是只要不用再接觸外面那宛如拿著臉盆從天空往下倒水的雨勢，萊因哈特和楊威利不約而同地想，悶到流汗至少是個好一點的選擇。

幸好那群叛徒還算講了一句真話。在林中兜兜轉轉一陣後，兩人幸運地找到了所謂的中繼站，儘管照明和通訊設備盡數被破壞───估計是休馬哈中校的主意吧，楊威利說道，他畢竟只是暫時喪失嚮導能力不是完全沒了腦子───但是空調還能保持最低限度的通風運作，現場還能找到備用的小型燈具與一些剩餘的乾糧物資，已經是比想像中更好的收獲了。

 

「好了。」將最後一截繃帶打結後剪斷，金髮哨兵微微抬起黑髮嚮導的腳踝左右端詳：「有沒有哪裡覺得不舒服？」

「沒有───不如說，跟你的狀況比起來， **扭傷** 根本算不上什麼。」楊威利伸手揉了揉面前那頭難得凌亂的金髮：「所以別擔心我了。你剛才摔在地上有沒有哪裡傷到？還是更之前就受傷了？我總覺得有聞到血味.......」

話音未落，嚮導被哨兵抱了個滿懷。

「萊、萊因哈特......」

「同樣的話原封不動的還你───跟你的平安無事相比起來，受傷甚至是狂化都算不上什麼。」

白皙修長的十指在衣料上絞出摺痕，那瞬間以為楊遭逢不測的猜想，還在指尖發冷的蔓延：「好險......只是扭傷.......我那時候......還以為你是被打到大腿.....大動脈還是什麼的.....」

「哎，骨頭『喀擦』的那瞬間其實還是很痛的；可是因為扭傷慘叫也太丟人啦，所以只好隨手抓著什麼忍耐啊。」而且我怕害你分心，楊威利在心裡偷偷補上一句，下意識地想做出習慣性的搔髮動作，才發現自己連雙手都被緊緊擁在這個顫抖的懷抱裡。

遠離了措手不及的混亂和高強度的戰鬥，精神鏈接裡感知到的情緒終於可以被現在冷靜的頭腦分辨定義：像是海浪一拍打就毀壞殆盡的砂堡那樣的絕望，在海水褪去後找到真珠貝殼的驚喜，還有即使握滿手也怕像沙粒從指縫逃走的不安。

沒有辦法用手給予安慰，黑髮嚮導微微偏著頭摩娑了幾下燦爛如陽的鬈髮，不自覺地柔軟了聲音：「對不起，萊因哈特，讓你擔心了。」

「不.....我也.....那時沒注意到.....」想起自己的不冷靜，金髮哨兵鬆開懷抱，略微向後退開，將頭撇向一邊，看起來像個鬧彆扭的孩子：「其實沒有明顯的血跡.....如果我再觀察仔細點.....我還不夠成熟......」

感覺到一股被握住的力道，將頭轉回的萊因哈特看著面前的嚮導閉著眼，將自己的左手貼在臉頰上。那距離和對方的嘴唇如此之近，以致於他一時間分不清楚掌心的熱度是源自於自己還是對方呢喃之間帶動的細小氣流：「你已經做得夠好了。」

 

散發著黃櫖色光芒的小型燈具照亮著空間一角，在兩人身上灑下對比顯著的明暗。

───該不該提醒楊，他沒有把自己的手放下呢？就這樣彷彿睡著也似的......

───但是又捨不得。捨不得打破這樣寧謐的氣氛，捨不得中斷這樣親密的接觸。

───如果可以，真想碰一碰那捲翹的睫毛，撥一撥那頭雜亂無序的黑髮，因為光是這樣，對自己來說，就是珍貴的幸福啊。

「可以的。」

「咦？」

「我說，可以的。」清澈的黑眸又從緊閉的眼皮間浮現，嚮導放開哨兵的手後，指了指自己的眼睫和頭髮，間接承認他聽到了對方的心裡話。

但是金髮哨兵更震驚的是另外的事：「楊.....不是拒絕感受我的情緒嗎？」

 

自從那次在萊因哈特定義裡可以和『災難』劃上等號的結合熱之後，哨兵和嚮導之間本來雙向的精神鏈接突然陷入了停擺的狀態。因為那一天，楊拒絕讓他感受情緒之後，自己就再也鼓不起勇氣，並且順勢認為，楊也不再願意感受自己的情緒。

他只能從一些細小的蛛絲馬跡，包括願意抽取信息素給自己，容許自己抱他登艦這樣的肢體接觸，還有毫不避諱在自己身旁熟睡，猜測楊是不是對自己並非完全沒有感覺。

 

「如果我拒絕感受你的情緒，那剛才作戰時，我們怎麼能夠在精神鏈接裡溝通呢？」

「啊.......」

「況且，」嚮導搧動的睫羽像黑色蝴蝶的翅膀一般輕盈美麗，兩泓墨色水晶專注地凝視著他：「我從來沒有拒絕感受你的情緒。」

「但、可是那次......」

「啊，那次，」黑髮嚮導摸了摸後腦勺，笑得有些不好意思：「我就是.....太震驚了，結果不小心就切斷精神鏈接了.....」

「.....這、這樣。」這麼看似不靠譜的答案卻感覺也很像楊的風格啊，總之比他當初設想的好太多了，萊因哈特哭笑不得的想著。

 

「楊沒生氣，那就好了。」

「為什麼你會覺得我要生氣？」

「.......因為我亂打抑制劑、吧。」

「這倒是。」黑髮嚮導煞有介事地點了點頭：「關於這點我真的很生氣，萊因哈特，請你不要再拿自己的身體開玩笑。」

「那、難道我和瑪琳道夫小姐結合了，你也覺得無所謂嗎！」看著那雙在燈光折射下顯得晶亮的黑眸，憤而站起的萊因哈特雙手在身側握緊成拳，一股委屈在心底發酵：「所以你現在還是想著把我往瑪琳道夫小姐那邊推嗎！」

 

楊威利抬頭看向發怒的金髮哨兵，表情平靜如月色下的湖泊：「如果是為了你的身體著想，萊因哈特，我不否認我會這麼希望。」

「因為對我來說，沒有任何事情比你平安更重要。」

 

萊因哈特的怒氣因為這個意料之外的答案而瞬間消弭於無形：「楊......」

「坐下來吧。」黑髮嚮導伸手拉了拉哨兵的衣角：「你這樣站著好高，我仰頭好累。」

 

「那個.....」重新又坐下來的金髮哨兵戰戰兢兢地開口：「楊，你剛才說的......是真的嗎？」

「嗯。你本來就比我高了快一個頭，而且我現在還是坐著的，所以你站起來不就更高了？這樣我的頭真的會很痠啊。」

「不是這個！你明明知道.....！」

啊，炸毛了。楊威利輕笑著伸手摸了摸對方的頭：「都是真的。不管是剛才那句，還是上一句───你的平安，對我來說，比任何事情都重要。」

「萊因哈特，在我的認知裡，哨兵與嚮導之間產生結合熱，其實只是一種生物本能。從第一個哨兵魯道夫‧馮‧高登巴姆出現開始，哨兵需要嚮導就像動物需要吃飯喝水一樣，動物沒有辦法進食就會致死，這和哨兵沒了嚮導協助、最後就會活不下去一樣，對吧？」

「所以結合熱也是如此。如果你真的因此和瑪琳道夫小姐結合了，那也不過是本能罷了；更何況，若是因此能讓你不用再繼續承擔傷害身體的風險，我是不會反對的───唔，不過這樣講好像太自以為是了。其實我並沒有什麼立場，說的好像我能替你作決定似的，我也真是太抬高自己的身價啊。」

「可是我想要的嚮導是你啊。」金髮哨兵似乎急了不顧了，一把捉住嚮導的兩隻手：「先不管在那場混亂之前，楊有沒有感受到我的心意；難道我做到這個地步了，楊也能全然無視嗎？」

「不是的.....我不是這個意思。」

手腕傳來的些許疼痛讓楊威利稍微皺了下眉頭，這讓一直很注意他的哨兵立刻察覺問題而趕快放開。面對對方的歉意，楊威利甩了甩手表示不用在意：「無論我是什麼身分，都不能阻止你去追求更好的，因為那是你應有的自由與權利；再者，如果這牽涉到你的安危，那麼我個人抱持著什麼樣的感情都不是重點，因為活著比什麼都重要。」

「───然而，我錯了。」

幾不可聞的嘆息，楊威利凝視眼前帶著不解神情的蒼冰色眸子：「果然說好聽話是如此容易啊，或許這就是身為人的矛盾吧───萊因哈特，我曾經以為那份疼痛將會是你最後留給我的紀念，所以那時候我已經努力給自己建設與你告別的心理準備，打算把相遇相識一場放在心底深處好好珍惜。」

「我明明一直告訴自己，你這麼耀眼，你這麼優秀，甚至單單是你的那張臉───對不起，我不是指你的價值只有臉，是你的外表在我心中，已經是『美麗』的代名詞了───都值得更好的，你只是在那個『更好』之前的半途遇到我罷了；而且你是哨兵，哨兵追求嚮導不過是天經地義，但是嚮導不是，嚮導也可以選擇和一般人在一起生活，甚且結婚生子。」

「萊因哈特，或許你並不懂我的堅持，我也不是要說服你接受我的看法；我只是想告訴你，在我看來，哨兵和嚮導看待彼此的角度是不一樣的。我並非看低哨兵，也對這種基於本能前提的需求沒有意見；但是我身為一個嚮導，或者基於我對感情的看法，我沒有辦法接受一個人的在意甚至是喜歡，僅僅是因為『本能』想要。」

 

「可是───」萊因哈特看著那雙如玉的墨色濕潤，流淌著溫柔：「你卻摒棄了本能的要求，願意承擔那麼大的、我那麼希望你不要經歷的風險，然後堅定的告訴我，你的靈魂與感情需要我。」

黑髮嚮導半跪起身，拉近彼此的距離，接著伸出手───這是他和萊因哈特相遇並且認識至今，第一次主動接觸對方、擁抱對方。

「楊.......」

撲過來的男人將自己緊緊抱住，萊因哈特看不見他的表情，只能怔怔地看著微紅的耳尖，下意識地唸出他對男人的暱稱。

 

「我不想。」這次換成楊威利在金髮哨兵的背部衣料擰出折痕：「我不想你的承諾為另一個人許下，我不想你的模擬訓練搭檔換成別人，我不想在你身邊熟睡的位置被誰佔走。」

「我想。」從那頭燦爛金髮與優美頸項之間抬起自己的臉，楊威利不知道自己的臉紅成什麼樣子，但是他知道臉頰沸騰羞澀的熱意：「我想在你的身上持續留下自己的信息素味道，我想在每一次出任務時光明正大的用自己的名字與身分和你連袂出現。」

「最重要的是，」象牙白肌膚裹著的大拇指輕撫著因為外力而下意識微張的淡粉色唇瓣：「我不想讓這裡去碰觸我之外的人，我想一直擁有親吻這裡的權利。」

 

蜻蜓點水般的觸感一閃而逝。

宣告卻如萬鈞雷霆在心湖留下永恆的迴響。

「無論是從『優茲黑姆』，還是那天算起，這份回答都拖的太久；但是───『嚮導不一定需要哨兵，而我選擇你』，現在，還來得及交卷嗎？」

 

萊因哈特睜大了雙眼。

視網膜裡的容顏依然溫潤如玉，但是以往光是凝視便能安定他的存在，今天的心湖卻因為那抹慎重神情中的紅暈而掀起滔天巨浪。

楊威利面前的青年的美貌更加炫目。

蒼冰融化成春意渲染下的海洋，而精神鏈接拍打著狂喜的浪潮，將心甘情願的自己淹沒。

 

在金髮哨兵同樣輕柔的第二次親吻降臨之前，黑髮嚮導已經連耳尖都浸染在一片通紅之中的耳畔先得到了對方的回應。

「你明知道，我沒有『收下』以外的答案。」

 


	9. 亞姆立札（九）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 哨兵萊 x 嚮導楊。私設多如山。OOC。  
> ※ 軍階沿用帝國設定  
> ※ 本傳年齡：萊20歲，楊29歲

I love you,

Not for what you are,

But for what I am

When I am with you.

 

───《Love》by Roy‧Croft

 

**【本傳Ⅲ：亞姆立札（九）】**

 

一開始只是嘴唇與嘴唇之間的輕碰。

一觸即離，像清晨的露水滴落，在不大的範圍裡留下微微潮濕的印記；漸漸地，單純的反覆的這樣若即若離已經不能滿足，於是都伸出一小截舌尖，啣著一點口涎潤澤彼此唇瓣上因為缺水而乾燥的象徵，像清泉流過花瓣的紋理，在本來靜止的心湖投下一圈又一圈動情的漣漪。

輕吮聲在封閉的不大的空間裡，像在耳邊用擴音器放出般不斷的迴蕩。不再只有輾轉於吐露熾熱喘息的部位，萊因哈特的輕吻像給予大地生機的春雨，細細密密落在楊威利滲著薄汗的額頭，溫和寧靜的容顏，還有被新生的汗水與未乾的雨水滋潤的眼角，如玉珠的耳垂被含著淺淺品嚐一點熱度與鹹意，顴骨在這樣的接觸裡染上微紅，難得一見的風情讓白皙修長的手指捧著再三摩挲，愛不忍釋。

然而，緩慢滋長的情慾就像燎原的大火，逐漸不能容忍這樣很快就蒸發於無形的接觸。

往昔清澈如水的墨色正醞釀春潮，象牙白的手指扳正那張被美神特別眷顧的俊顏，微微使力讓忙碌的唇舌正對自己的，然後呢喃著貼上泛著清淺水光的薄唇：「這裡、再多一點......」

於是嘴唇與嘴唇又再一次碰觸，但卻是不同於前次的緊密。黑髮嚮導的十指在戀人的背部絞出情動的痕跡，微抬的臉頰貼著金髮哨兵捧著的手，這一次的吻膠著而纏綿，像要想辦法從身體的內核汲取什麼，兩人的舌尖都蠕動著往對方的口腔各處一一探去，又總是捨不得分開似地時不時捲繞著、糾纏著，連流淌的深情滑落唇角也無暇顧及。

 

就在這時，萊因哈特的下唇感覺到牙齒啃咬著唇肉的輕微觸感。勉力脫離情潮的蒼冰色雙眸裡，映出的是墨瞳凝著水珠、含淚欲滴的困窘模樣。

「萊因哈特......我、我......」似乎難以啟齒，卻又不得不強抑著羞恥，楊威利終於心一橫，小聲哼哼：「我腰痠......」

長時間維持這種半跪著拉長上半身抱著戀人的姿勢，對於平日根本沒什麼機會鍛練、也不想鍛練的某位黑髮嚮導來說，真是太高難度了。

───金髮哨兵理智知道不該如此，但是，他還是忍不住在戀人『不准笑！』的毫無震懾力的威脅裡，任由唇畔流洩了碎晶般清脆的笑聲。

 

「換你擺這個姿勢看看！」趴臥著的黑髮嚮導氣呼呼地睨著斜後方抿著唇忍住笑意、神情無辜的戀人：「我就不信你不會腰痠背痛！」

手下輕揉腰部一小片肌膚的動作不停，萊因哈特盡可能端著一臉的正經，狀似嚴肅地思考：「說不定不會喔，畢竟我可是個哨兵？」

「......真對不起啊我就是個嚮導。」楊威利賭氣地把頭埋進自己身下的黑色軍裝外套裡。

───但是很快的，他就發現自己做錯了。

 

純黑為底、勾勒銀邊的軍裝是戴瑞德聯盟的哨兵在出席公眾場合與外出作戰時的正式服裝，在這個只有兩人獨處的空間裡，鋪墊在地面的這件還有些汗漬與有些許破損的黑色軍服外套自然不是屬於楊威利這個嚮導所有。

因此，在他把頭部像鴕鳥藏進沙地逃避現實一樣地埋在外套裡時，瞬間鋪天蓋地包圍住他的，正是擁有者、也就是萊因哈特的信息素。

───好舒服。明明耳畔還能模糊聽到淅淅瀝瀝的雨滴打在什麼東西上的聲音，但是這個信息素卻如同陽光灑落在身上一般的溫暖，又像記憶遙遠的童年裡，母親在朗朗晴空的日子收進來的棉被上充滿的味道......

忍不住用手指捉得更緊，忍不住將鼻翼湊得更近，貪戀地搜刮著，即便附著在細微之處也不肯放過，都要收入自己內心的寶盒珍藏；像是要回應似地，大吉嶺紅茶的味道清清淡淡地自黑髮嚮導身上散出，和他的哨兵的信息素交融成一體。

於是，金髮哨兵本來消融在明媚春光的兩泓蔚藍色冰海，也在滲入被回應的情慾後，變得深不見底。本來揉按著戀人腰部的手指，緩緩潛入被雨水與汗水浸濕的襯衫裡，順著分明的脊骨蜿蜒而上；溫溫涼涼、結著一層薄繭的指尖點到之處，都像蠟燭清冷的焰心，燒著最炙熱的溫度，再度燃起彼此之間想要索取更進一步的衝動。

薄薄的一層黑色衣料下，肩胛的蝴蝶骨像顫抖的翅膀，隨著嚮導開始粗重的呼吸上下起伏，那誘人的頻率，引得哨兵無法再滿足只有手指可以撫觸這一方美景，轉而將淺薄的阻擋盡可能拉扯到最極限，讓線條秀麗的唇瓣親自蓋上一個又一個櫻色的戳記。

原本想要藉由外套阻隔、死死壓抑動情喘息的嚮導，卻敵不過氧氣幾稀後想要活下去的本能，露出了沉靜不再的容顏；丰沛的黑髮抵抗不了情焰的燒灼，與素日溫潤平穩、如今難耐慾望的低吟，一起在金髮哨兵的眼前劃出誘惑的痕跡。

情慾流淌，似澎湃的海潮，一個高過一個的浪頭，砸出更加無法滿足現狀的欲望。將那具被象牙白肌膚包裹的發軟的身體微微撐起，萊因哈特的手指靈巧地解開了一顆又一顆釦子，嘴唇則趁隙將櫻色吻痕佔據的面積擴大到戀人的頸部，將情焰點燃地更加旺盛的吮吸與舔噬讓楊威利下意識撐著半抬起的身軀的手肘酸軟地顫抖著，生理性的水氣在眼底聚積，手指在底部的厚實衣料上扭出快要無法忍耐的摺痕。

褪去了嚮導黑色的襯衫和茶白色的軍褲與底褲後，金髮的青年半跪在他暫時放過的獵物上方，用著可以說是相當粗魯的方式脫去自己的衣物；雖然情境並不適合，但是看到自己的哨兵這樣略顯急躁的神情，那種迫不急待想要親近的孩子氣讓楊威利忍不住在調整呼吸的間隙輕笑出聲，不可免俗地換來戀人一個懲罰性的深吻───原本萊因哈特體諒這個趴臥的姿勢可能會讓他的嚮導又造成腰部的不適，很努力克制自己想要接吻的衝動；不過那親暱的取笑給了他一個戀人自動送上門的藉口，自然是不會被懂得掌握時機的哨兵放過的。

渴求在唇舌的交流間蓬勃，不再克制的嘖嘖水聲是索求彼此的動情。沒了衣物橫阻其間的肌膚相親更加熱切，健美頎長的與白淨勻稱的身體交疊著，糾纏著，深入的程度彷彿在不捨地暫時分開時，皮膚表層都會感覺到靜電的流竄；有些悶熱的室內助長了情慾蒸騰出的汗水肆意滑落，在胸膛與背部之間，在兩個人的腿部之間，讓那些不知道是想要消減一點衝動、還是想更徹底融為一體的摩挲增添了一絲滑膩。

而這樣的接觸，也讓彼此的性器從原本就因為告白、接吻而引起的半勃被催化成更灼熱的存在。感覺到那種帶著熾烈的堅挺和著一點濕黏抵著自己的後穴，本能的磨蹭著想要更進一步，被親吻和撫摸撩撥得暈呼呼的楊威利總算拉回一點清明神智：「不行......直接、不能、唔嗯......」

「可是、......」萊因哈特也大概懂戀人的意思，畢竟手指的觸感告訴自己，對方能接納自己的部分窄小而緊縮，如果用蠻橫的方式加以撐大，別說楊承受的痛苦，他自己也無法原諒自己；然而，在兩人都身陷情慾的天羅地網時，要他鳴金收兵那是不可能的。

半偏著頭，看著青年緊皺的眉間，楊威利好笑地再次用右手肘撐起自己的上半身，用左手纏繞著戀人奢華的金髮，湊過去在那張稀世的美顏上落下安撫的輕吻：「沒有不要啊，別、別露出這種......表情......」

「就是、要潤滑......油性的會、好點......」黑髮嚮導赧紅著臉的可愛模樣，讓萊因哈特忍不住在如今色澤豔麗的紅腫唇瓣上再親一口：「等我，我找找。」

 

軍隊配發給所有成員的隨身物品中，有為了因應若是環境過度乾燥、從而導致手腳部位產生嚴重開裂時可以暫時治療的Vaseline。從自己的隨身包中翻出來後，萊因哈特在楊威利微微晃動頭顱的首肯下，將食指與中指抵在黑髮嚮導的後穴入口，試探性地讓指尖一邊將油性的膏狀物從入口塗起，一邊揉按著緩緩地壓進一個指節。

沒有容納過異物的甬道本能地收縮著，比剛才撫摸的任何一處肌膚的溫度都還要高熱的肉壁緊緊壓迫著闖進來的陌生者，試圖將之排除，撐開時帶來的一絲疼痛讓楊威利本來醺然欲醉的低吟裡也透出了一聲痛呼：「嗚......」

下意識的抗拒讓本來發軟的身體開始僵硬，被緊咬著不上不下的處境讓哨兵難以深入。將兩根手指抽出後，趁著後穴入口處的肌肉一時間還未閉合，萊因哈特將更多的Vaseline藉由同樣的兩根手指再次塗抹進甬道裡，並且一邊低下腰將身下的戀人發紅的耳廓含入口中舔吻，一邊低低呢喃著：「是我......所以、不要緊張......放鬆些......」

「嗚嗯......」同樣的舉動，再重複一次時似乎比較沒那麼難以忍受了。下齒咬著唇肉在分散注意力的同時也撈回一點神智的黑髮嚮導努力地深深緩緩呼吸，盡可能要求自己慢慢適應後穴裡正在翻攪著自己腸壁的異物。

油性的膏狀物起了很好的潤滑效果，已經探入兩個指節深度的手指在進出間不再帶有輕微的撕裂感，而是在磨擦時體會到了絲絲縷縷的細膩，肉壁的皺摺不再讓輾過的指尖感受到凹凸不平的觸感，反倒在按壓過又離開時，不知道是不是錯覺，彷彿生出了一點點的不捨和慰留。

又一次抽出手指，這回萊因哈特乾脆把整個軟管裡的Vaseline用罄，並且在重新開拓的過程中再增加了無名指。三根手指在被膏狀物浸潤的甬道裡按壓著、磨擦著，以及試圖讓後穴的入口撐得更開，好為接下來的侵略做更完善的準備。

有一種隱密的興奮從身體內部昇騰而起，楊威利將臉埋入自己的臂彎裡，難耐地抬起的腰臀被戀人順勢以手臂固定。黑髮已經被汗水染濕成一绺一绺的小幅度晃動著，溢出口的呻吟因為齒關有時候成功的把守而斷斷續續，卻無一例外地已經從一開始的痛楚轉變成隱隱的愉悅，然後在體內的異物碰觸到能引起男性快感的前列腺時，喉間的嗯唔聲猛地拔高了音色。

黑髮嚮導本來在剛開始的試探過程中一度有些軟下的性器再次顫巍巍地抬起，身後的戀人正像拿到新玩具後，不斷把玩著捨不得放手的孩子般，反覆地刺激著剛才讓身體主人有著激烈反應的地方。這次就不是錯覺了，已經被大量Vaseline浸潤的肉壁相當滑膩，不再像一開始那般排斥，反而在連番引起的快感浪潮裡生出再也不會被錯認的依依不捨，同樣緊緻的壓迫不再是抗拒，而是順從本心的挽留。

彼此的性器都沁出了難以忍耐的白濁，在被性慾充實的堅挺硬直的柱身上蜿蜒過將心意昭然若揭的痕跡。華麗聲線逸出的帶有熱意的喘息不再從容，溫和嗓音錯落的吟哦混雜著聞之興奮的愉悅和媚意，還有一絲低低的泣音。當生理性的淚水終於從純黑睫羽撲騰中的半闔墨色滑落，為嫣紅的頰畔劃過一點涼意時，金髮哨兵灼熱的性器頂端突入了戀人的後穴入口，取代手指感受甬道內裡的一切反應。

 

即使已經有了心理準備，但是戀人的性器畢竟和三根手指不是同一種質量的存在，瞬間的進入還是讓楊威利產生本能性的緊縮；不過，先前大量塗抹進甬道內的膏狀物體讓性器緩慢但持續的頂入過程相當順利，儘管裡頭的空間仍舊相當窄小，卻變相成了另一種優勢───被情焰燒出高溫的肉壁幾乎是緊緊貼合著萊因哈特的性器，身體直白表現出來的緊張導致甬道內裡一收一放地蠕動著，卻又像是夾帶歡快的吮吸和邀請，讓侵略者無法自制地朝愈深處邁進，然後開始了狂風暴雨般的掠奪。

和戀人藉由性器與後穴相連而結合、哨兵與嚮導的信息素彼此呼應交融而彷彿成為一體，陶醉於那種比起前面甜美的親吻與撫觸更直接得多的碰觸，楊威利被慾火燒得昏昏沉沉的腦袋中，已經連組織辭彙的語言能力也如同烈日下的冰塊一般被高溫溶於無形，只剩下發出狀聲詞與呼喚戀人名字的餘裕。

抓緊衣料的手指浮出淺淺的青色筋脈，源於勉力不讓自己滅頂於慾海的最後掙扎，但是敏感處不斷被粗壯性器刺激所產生的快感，讓黑髮嚮導也忍不住拋棄最後的理智。臀部因為追逐著直白的情熱所帶來的快樂而迎合的搖擺，堅挺摩擦穴肉產生的痛意已經快要到可以忽略不計的程度。楊威利的性器腫脹且隱隱作痛，不斷滴落的透明黏液散發出淡淡的鹹腥氣息，和後穴被抽插帶出的Vaseline混雜一處，弄得下半身泥濘不堪。他想要自己抒發，體內被戀人脹大的性器撐至極限而產生的酸軟卻讓他只能止步於把自己埋在手臂之間，極度的愉悅在四肢百骸衝撞著卻找不到出口，於是轉化成難以忍耐的夾帶著痛苦的不滿足，逼出黑髮嚮導連綿不斷的呻吟與喘息。

「慢些、啊......萊因、萊因哈特......我、我快......」

哨兵靈敏的聽覺與對戀人的在意，讓萊因哈特捕捉到了這低且輕的求饒。碩大的性器勉強停下了對前列腺不間斷的戳刺，刻意避開後換成與之前相比較為溫存的小幅度磨蹭，金髮的青年扶在戀人腰間的雙手依然帶著情慾的火熱，在象牙白色的背部肌膚不斷落下的吮吻與啃咬卻是綿綿密密的溫柔，誘引得黑髮嚮導嚶嚀出沉溺在如水溫情中的輕哼。

然而即使如此放緩節奏與速度的交合，也終有來到結束的時候。將自己的其中一隻手向前，與戀人抓握著衣料的五指細密交錯相扣，萊因哈特暗啞的嗓音在楊威利通紅發熱的耳際響起：「楊，你還可以嗎？」

「嗯唔......嗯......」

黑髮嚮導迷迷糊糊的回應聽不出是肯定還是否定，但是驟然收縮的後穴部位已經給出確實的答案。再一次也是最後的攻勢開啟，幾乎是瞄準敏感處的抽插讓楊威利連喘吟之間滑落的唾液也無力拭去，和被快感逼出的眼淚在已經被汗水和體液濡濕的軍裝外套上留下一個又一個轉眼即逝的水痕。糾纏在一起的身體摩擦著讓情焰以燎原之勢席捲彼此，然後在急促的頂弄裡，在黑髮嚮導陡然拔高的豔麗音色中，微涼的液體分別漫過了嚮導柔軟的小腹處與吮咬著戀人的甬道內裡，潤濕了性器的噴發之處，也讓兩人交疊在一起的身體終於徹底放鬆下來。

 

將射精完畢的性器拔離後穴時發出的輕微聲響，腿間因為各種液體浸潤而導致的滑膩濕黏，還有高潮結束後還沉浸在餘韻裡的身體各處，都明晃晃地提醒著這兩位哨兵與嚮導，他們剛才經歷過了一場真心實意索求與交付的歡愛。羞澀後知後覺地冒出頭，在兩人沉澱下來的靈魂裡蔓延，雙方都不知道該將目光置於何處，但是當金髮青年搶先一步、抱持著破釜沉舟的氣勢，側躺著將黑髮嚮導攬入懷裡緊緊抱住時，對方乖順得像隻愛睏的貓。

白皙修長的手指傳來被輕微碰觸的濡濕感，懷中人的呼吸頻率開始變得緩和。萊因哈特親吻著戀人被汗水打濕的黑髮，然後隨手抓過自己的白襯衫覆蓋在楊威利錯落著吻痕的肩頭上。

初次歷經情事的兩人都消耗了大量的體力，就連身為哨兵的金髮青年都覺得開始困倦。枕著戀人手臂的楊威利已經先一步帶著疲憊進入沉眠之海，萊因哈特也在小聲打完呵欠後，擁緊戀人跟著進入夢鄉。

 

窗外零零落落的雨勢不知道在何時已然停歇。天光未亮，現在正是黎明前最黑暗的時刻。

寧謐的深夜拉下黑幕，掩藏了已知與未知的一切。

───已發現與未察覺的謎題。

───近在身邊將會產生威脅的敵人。

───遠在他方不知消息的戰友。

然而，這些，對於剛正式確認關係的兩人來說，都是在日出之前、尚且朦朧無知的未來罷了。

只要此刻，能依偎在戀人的臂彎裡歇息，就是最珍貴的幸福。

 


	10. 亞姆立札（十）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 哨兵萊 x 嚮導楊。私設多如山。OOC。  
> ※ 軍階沿用帝國設定  
> ※ 本傳年齡：萊20歲，楊29歲

其實，以情報部門所提供的資料來看，要在亞姆立札這塊通訊環境如此惡劣的雨林區向外求援，至少憑自己本身的能力是根本不可能辦到的。

所以再度與地面部隊的負責人進行通訊時，『巴爾巴洛沙』的年輕艦長提出了另外一個相當有風險性的應對辦法。

 

**【本傳Ⅲ：亞姆立札（十）】**

 

「撤退？」

「是的。」

 

看著眼前的3D模擬地圖，回到艦橋上開啟隔音力場的齊格飛‧吉爾菲艾斯音調沉穩，彷彿他剛才準備違抗軍令的發言絲毫不存在似的：「安森巴哈在我進軍隊以前，就以『布朗胥匹克的智囊星』這個外號聞名，可見他的能力深受器重與肯定；換言之，這回他參與其中一定是布朗胥匹克的授意。至於他的履歷、他之所以能順利登上戰艦的背後，肯定不是只有他們那一方能辦到。」

「───看來上面命令消滅地球教，可能是一個事先設計好的陰謀。」

「機率非常高。並且，如果你站在這個前提去設想，就會發現，」本來平和的語氣瞬間冰冷：「我們、不，整個聯盟能信任的人選，似乎又可以再刪去幾筆了。」

「確實。」通訊器的另一邊，持續進行警戒的奧斯卡‧馮‧羅嚴塔爾緊握王爾古雷：「不過，出乎意料的懷疑對象先暫且擱置不談吧。我以『次席哨兵』的身分同意撤退一事，十分鐘後來接我們回去。」

「羅嚴塔爾......」

「我知道你本來打算自己一肩扛下，但是我錄音了，你就打消這念頭吧。」

同僚兼好友的義氣相挺讓紅髮中將的心中流過一股暖流：「.....謝謝你。」

「客氣了。記住，十分鐘後。」

「收到。」

 

結束通訊，異色雙瞳的哨兵環顧臨時建起的營地，直接拉開嗓門下達命令：「全員互相告知，準備收隊！」

 

※※※

 

當斥候傳來報告，表示前方發現一棟不明建築物時，華爾特‧馮‧先寇布總算覺得心中快要沸騰超出臨界點的焦躁感減輕了一些。

───但是也只有一些。

 

五個小時前，從光速戰艦『盤古』出發的這支部隊大致平安地抵達與西南路線反磁場干擾裝置交疊的會合點。然而，還沒等到先寇布進行聯絡，同行的嚮導們便給出了一個不好的消息。

「沒有感應到任何嚮導的精神領域。」

「這不可能。」總是快人快語的波布蘭下意識地說出了否定的答案。

一旁，聽到這句話後，有著褐色眼珠的准將則是抿著唇瓣，眉頭緊皺。

這次作戰之所以會安排三個作戰參謀，便是要他們隨隊移動，以應付在極端惡劣的通訊環境中所可能會隨時產生的任何意外與未知狀況。因此，和貪生怕死到不知用什麼手段求得羅波斯上將免去任務的霍克不同，楊是肯定會服送命令、跟著出動的；如果都是相同的敵方配置，或是遭遇類似的敵襲，憑著楊的頭腦，加上近年難得一見的高相容度哨嚮組合‧羅嚴克拉姆少將與瑪琳道夫小姐，以及其他的相關人員，照理來說應該可以順利過關。

「看來我們先前的遭遇恐怕只是剛巧運氣好而已。」下意識地來回撫摸著隨身攜帶的鋼筆，先寇布低聲說道：「又或者，這裡面也許......」

「閣下。」因為雙眸擁有重大缺陷而裝備義眼的嚮導，『乾冰之劍』巴爾‧馮‧奧貝斯坦出聲打斷了他的搭檔未出口的話語：「軍隊的命令，任務為重。」

「......我知道。」

 

───楊，我相信你會沒事。

收斂心神，拔出王爾古雷，先寇布一貫彬彬有禮、如今卻染上肅殺的優雅嗓音在通訊器的頻道中迴盪：「全員注意。由我、波布蘭和格林希爾上校打頭陣，除了搭配我們三人之外的嚮導們與士兵們留意周圍是否有敵人埋伏，各組之間不要太過分散，隨時注意漏網之魚，以上！」

 

※※※

 

當清晨的陽光在昨日殘留的雨珠上閃爍，並透過密封的窗櫺灑進室內時，楊威利睜開了雙眼。

睡眼惺忪地下意識抓住披蓋在光裸肩膀上的衣物，從白色襯衫飄散出來的正是如同昨晚感受到的、曬在朗朗晴空下的棉被的味道。

───舒服的，好聞的，屬於他的哨兵的信息素味道。

周身像被溫暖的水流包裹著，楊威利情不自禁地將整張臉埋得更深一些；正在半夢半醒間掙扎著要清醒還是要再度沉睡，有一股輕柔的力道微微將他的臉捧起，落下的親吻吮吸著尚未消腫的唇瓣，比沾染在衣物上的更濃烈的信息素就像海浪，從摩娑的手指、從悄悄探入的舌尖，一波一波將黑髮的嚮導溫柔淹沒。

他從來沒有想過有一天自己會喜歡接吻的感覺，以手肘撐持著半抬起的身體、熱烈迎合對方的楊威利迷迷糊糊地想著，下意識地開放更多口腔內的空間，讓對方的舌尖像主宰的領袖一般耀武揚威地巡邏著昨晚開始正式屬於他的領地。

唇舌的撫慰直接而純粹，彼此的唾液已然分不清擁有者，交融著順著楊威利被抬起的下頷曲線滑落；茶香順應情動，與太陽的味道交織，哨兵與嚮導互相交融合為一體的信息素在暫時棲身的空間裡歡快躍動，一起沉浮的還有黑髮嚮導情難自抑的模糊呻吟，平日溫潤的嗓音在情慾的妝點下，比哨兵的姊姊所做的任何一種點心都還要甜膩，連同間斷的喘息一起癱瘓了哨兵靈敏的聽覺，黏糊地在萊因哈特的耳際一再盤旋。

白皙修長的手指就像火種，只是在下頷與脖頸之間來回撫觸，就讓楊威利還有些發熱的身體從內核向四周再度有燃出燎原大火的趨勢。靈魂正在慾望的業火中下墜，結合過後對哨兵渴求的本能在推擠著，告白之後對萊因哈特的感情在催促著，被情潮的紅暈一點一點淹沒雙頰的黑髮嚮導已然覺得全身發軟，甚至荒謬地想著，再重複一次昨晚的體驗或許也不是不可能的發展。

 

還好金髮哨兵強大的自制力讓這個早安吻的最後僅止於此。再一次戀戀不捨地以唇瓣輕含著對方的摩娑了一會兒，萊因哈特終於捨得放過墨色雙眸含著瀲灩水光的戀人：「早安，楊。身體還好嗎？」

「早安，萊因哈特。」趴臥在交疊的雙臂上眨了眨眼，只披著一件白色襯衫的黑髮嚮導在聽到後一句問題時，儘管聲音力持鎮定，加深顏色的紅雲卻點出了他內心的幾許羞澀：「身體還好，就是有些痠痛罷了......你穿著我的襯衫？」

「嗯。抱歉，早上我出去勘查這個中繼站的四周環境時就把你的拿來穿了。需要我脫下來還你嗎？」

「你不會覺得不舒服就不用。」楊威利搖了搖頭：「不過這樣一來，變成你的就要借我穿了。」

「好。」

 

※※※

 

「嘿，不良中年，這個是什麼？」一邊說還一邊時不時地四處敲打。

「我也不知道。」雙臂環胸，抬著頭用一雙褐色眼珠檢視打量著的俊逸臉龐也難得面露迷茫之色。

 

率先進來的三組哨兵與嚮導一踏進門內，看到的便是剛才波布蘭發問的話題主角──幾乎佔據一半室內空間的大型不明機器。只有低沉的嗡嗡聲迴盪在眾人耳際，讓不明就裡的闖入者至少知道它正在運作的事實。

細心且記憶力出眾的菲列特利加‧格林希爾已經將這棟不明建築物的裡裡外外巡過兩次，也讓跟著進來的嚮導們張開精神領域探查，卻什麼也沒有發現。

除了眼前這台機器，一個人都沒有。

 

「不管如何，是不是先想辦法關掉這個搞不懂什麼來歷的東西比較好？」伊凡‧高尼夫的出發點相當簡單：原則上，大部分的機器運作必定帶有某種目的性，這裡又是疑似敵人大本營的所在之處，所以這台機器的活動必然帶有某種程度的威脅，應該加以阻止。

「但是敵人有沒有可能反其道而行？」提出相反看法的則是剛才負責巡視的菲列特利加‧格林希爾，是人數稀少的哨兵中非常罕見的女性存在。雖然是第一次出任務，矯健的身手和出色的觀察力也令先寇布和波布蘭這等做戰經驗豐富的前輩讚譽有加，因此她的疑問必然不可等閒視之。

於是五個人十雙眼睛齊刷刷地看向這支部隊的領導者。

先寇布反而先看向了他那位因為個性冷酷、長於謀略、並且可以為了達到戰略目的不擇手段而在軍隊中聞名的搭檔：「奧貝斯坦，你怎麼看？」

毫無感情的義眼半闔，總是能夠果斷給出解決之道的『乾冰之劍』這次也沉吟了半晌，才給出答案：「拉開距離，以光束槍加以破壞後再視情況著眼下一步，閣下以為如何？」

 

「用不著這麼麻煩，各位。」

眾人還來不及表達贊同或反對，入口處卻傳來了一個不算陌生、但也不是足夠熟悉的聲音。

因為逆著光，站在門口的人有大半身子被藏在陰影之下；即使如此，那舉著槍抵住自己太陽穴的動作，還是讓視力比一般人與嚮導出色的哨兵清楚看見了：「快放下！你這樣子是要做什麼？」

「自然，是要讓你們這些不應該存在的怪物明白，我等迫切想要回到母親懷抱的心願啊。」

 

光束撕裂肉體的聲音響起，腦脊液和鮮血幾乎是下一秒就從打穿大腦的空腔流出；然而眾人根本無暇理會這個留下莫名遺言便突然結束的生命。如果以西餐的出餐順序來說，這具倒下的身軀只是被撤下的前菜，真正的主餐現在才正式上桌。

強烈的震動自腳底下浮現，僅僅一瞬間就讓地板產生劇烈的上下搖晃；接著，那台還來不及處置的機器在各處迸出了火光，並產生震耳欲聾的聲響。

三名哨兵只來得及各自抓住自己的嚮導，剛邁開一步，就被爆炸所捲起的巨大氣流狂暴地推向室外，跌進了濃煙不斷擴散、火舌不斷親吻著周遭萬物的焰流之中。

 

※※※

 

「對了，楊，你還沒告訴我。」

「嗯？」

因為再怎麼樣也無法直接在他人面前──即使這個『他人』已經和自己有著最親密的關係──穿戴衣物，楊威利和萊因哈特目前是背對背的狀態。

而正扣著釦子的雙手，因為背後傳來的問題而驀然一愣：「你被格利魯帕爾茲破壞防護衣時，往自己脖子打的東西是什麼？」

 

雖然只是瞬間的遲疑，但是已經足夠讓精神鏈接將這樣的反應忠實傳達給另一方知道了。萊因哈特很快地轉過身，正好補捉到黑髮嚮導緊張狀態下的肩線起伏───擺明著就是本來打算瞞著自己！

「楊。」

雖然沒有感受到背後傳來被扳住的感覺，但是這聲呼喚，其實也和抓著自己沒什麼兩樣啊，楊威利在內心苦笑著，手上動作倒是沒停，很快地將最後一顆釦子也扣上後，轉過身面對正緊盯著自己的萊因哈特。

抓了抓凌亂丰沛的黑髮，雖然腦袋飛速運轉著卻不知道從何說起，自詡口才還不錯的嚮導看著眼前不拿到答案誓不罷休的年輕戀人，第一次嚐到詞窮的苦果。

「唔.....這個呢.....就是.......」

 

「喂喂喂喂喂喂喂───」

突然在兩人耳畔的通訊器中傳來了激動的呼喊，楊威利還沒有反應過來，萊因哈特已經皺著眉頭下意識地回話：「畢典菲爾特，不要用公共頻道做奇怪的測試。」

───咦？等等？

和神情古怪的戀人對看一眼，兩人突然領悟了問題所在。

「畢典菲爾特！你們、不，『巴爾巴洛沙』在這附近嗎？」

「不，我們才剛準備從預定位置撤離。」

這聲音是───「羅嚴塔爾？」

 

「不知道為什麼，」正和砂色頭髮的嚮導登上最後一艘小型艇準備返回戰艦的哨兵撥了撥他黑棕色的頭髮，一貫優雅從容的嗓音如今帶著些許疑惑與不解：「所謂的磁場干擾......突然消失了。」

 


	11. 亞姆立札（十一）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 哨兵萊 x 嚮導楊。私設多如山。OOC。  
> ※ 軍階沿用帝國設定  
> ※ 本傳年齡：萊20歲，楊29歲

時間暫時往回推到銀河曆799年。

 

「利用腦波控制的超低頻炸彈引爆裝置？」

今天也在審核眾多開發計畫的後勤部研發中心負責人，理著一顆平頭的姆萊看著手上的報告，許久也不發一語。

 

**【本傳Ⅲ：亞姆立札（十一）】**

 

由於炸彈最大的效果是為了在出奇不意之中造成大量的傷亡，因此炸彈本身必須具備高度的隱蔽性，並且隨著時代的進步而使得各式各樣的遠端引爆裝置陸續被開發出來。

相對的，為了及早偵測出炸彈的位置、盡可能地避免傷亡，從古地球時代起，軍事科學家們便已發現了炸彈最不可避免的弱點：為了遠端搖控讓炸彈引爆，炸彈本身一定要附有接收遠端裝置電波的設備；換言之，只要能夠順著電波找到接收的設備，便能對炸彈進行或是拆解、或是先行引爆的動作，從而預先防止一場災難的發生。

當然，所謂『道高一尺，魔高一丈』，既然有了破解的方法，自然也會有更進一步的應對方式，這也是軍事技術不斷推陳出新的原因。不過，即使控制炸彈的電波頻率愈來愈低，至今已經低到難以察覺的程度，但是作為必要的存在，電波終究還是無法完全消聲匿跡，於是有人提出以其他類似但是能夠混淆視聽的存在來代替，其中一種就是動物的腦波。

在這個想法的基礎上，提出『利用腦波來控制炸彈的引爆裝置』並進而將此構想具題化的，是在軍事技術部門任職的安東‧希爾曼‧胥夫特。他認為若是可以利用這種裝置，以後便能先把炸彈埋藏好之後再引誘敵人前來，這時讓配有控制裝置的動物也來到該處，並且想辦法將其殺死；炸彈一旦沒有定時接收到腦波，便會啟動開關而產生爆炸，從而能在對迪芙倫的作戰中發揮強大的克敵效果。

胥夫特甚至在報告書的最後面很有自信地表示，只要得到上面的支持，這項技術不日便可成功。

 

「大概在某些高舉『戰爭帶來和平』大旗的極端思想份子眼中，這種以幾條生命作為代價、以最小失敗率取得的巨大勝利是必要也是可以被容許的。」楊威利曾經對著他在『塔』服務的准將學弟這麼說道：「但是當人們又再度把生命視為道具之後，難道銀河系以外還有地方可以提供倖存者再度找到容身之處嗎？」

 

姆萊是否與楊威利有同樣的想法，這不得而知；但是過了幾天之後，胥夫特突然無故離職、與他的構想一起銷聲匿跡。

而曾經上交到負責人面前的報告書，則不知所蹤。

 

※※※

 

如果單看伍蘭夫的外表，或許會以為這個擁有粗曠外表的壯年男子是個以雙拳打出如今地位的軍人；但是攤開他的功績便會發現，如果沒有與其武力相當程度的智慧，『驍勇善戰』之名或許早幾年就會被『有勇無謀』所取代並成為他的墓誌銘。

因此，當他在臨時駐紮的營地聽到通訊器傳來的爆炸聲，很快地反應到兩件事：一、不明原因導致可以通訊了。二、部隊有可能出事了。

「發生什麼事？」溫吞且彷若剛睡醒的聲音自伍蘭夫背後響起───事實上也真的是剛睡醒。整艘『盤古』眾所皆知，這次負責指揮作戰的總司令官，拉薩爾‧羅波斯上將有著雷打不動的午睡習慣，天大的事都要等他睡醒了再說；這次的突發狀況正好發生在這位大人睡醒之後，某方面來說也是種好運氣吧？『盤古』的艦長感覺心情微妙。

「報告長官，剛才與地面部隊連絡用的通訊頻道傳來爆炸聲。請問接下來是不是應該要前往支援？」

「不需要！」站在羅波斯一步之後的安德魯‧霍克搶先開口：「我們是前方堅實的後盾，應該要以不變應萬變，而不是隨便自亂陣腳。」

「如同霍克准將說的。」身材臃腫的上司附和地點了點頭：「艦長，原地待命。」

「可是！」

「這是命令。」

收回前言───結果什麼也沒有改變，伍蘭夫回以軍禮表示遵守的同時無奈地想著。然而，難道自己就會在總司令官毫不知悉的情況下先斬後奏嗎？但是那就違背「軍令如山」的最高指導原則了。

或許爆炸聲是源於地面部隊毀滅地球教總部的關係，事已至此，這位勇猛的聯盟名將也只能做這樣的假設對自己聊表安慰。

 

※※※

 

轟隆轟隆的聲響不絕於耳，放眼望去，佔領視界的橘紅色火焰就像渴望抓住浮木的瀕死之人一般，拼命地往上竄燒著。

「咳......不良中年。」即使上臂血流如注，跑在最前頭的身影仍然健步如飛，那雙富有朝氣的綠色眼睛充滿著不肯向冥主卑躬屈膝的堅定意志：「先說，我並沒有打算讓出第一美男子的寶座和耕耘至今的獵豔版圖......但是，如果我有個萬一，」

拿著槍的手───他的王爾古雷已經在剛才因為劈砍橫擋了大量的阻礙物而斷裂了，臨時向他的嚮導借了把槍加減作為防身之用──比了一下被他從爆炸現場搶救出來的『物體』：「這個，務必要帶回去，答應我。」

「說什麼傻話。」並沒有在通訊頻道內高聲斥責，擁有褐色頭髮與眼珠的地面部隊最高負責人僅是回以淡然的口氣：「第一美男子的寶座可是一直都被我們那位才剛成年的首席掌握著，接下來就是我和羅嚴塔爾的殊死之戰，你大概還要在你的閃閃星磨個二十年才能和我們一較高下了。」

試圖說些什麼加以反擊的波布蘭，未竟的話語被掩蓋在伊凡‧高尼夫難得的哈哈大笑之下，先寇布繼續說道：「我才要反過來說，假設有什麼意外，記住都有我罩著，你務必要帶回去，懂吧。」

 

「看到了！看到了！」

不知道是誰在通訊頻道內先嚷嚷出來，看到墨綠色外殼的戰艦矗立在肉眼可見的距離內，不啻是給正在努力閃避死神之鐮的眾人打上一劑救命的強心針。

此起彼落的歡呼聲中，擁有一雙義眼的嚮導依然看似不動如山。

沒想到啊，巴爾‧馮‧奧貝斯坦想著，我還能再一次體會到心臟遭受打擊而下墜的寒意，看來『江山易改，本性難移』果然是亙古不變的至理名言。

───人自殺後，爆炸幾乎是在下一個瞬間就出現了。

───爆炸後，磁場干擾的影響也一併消失了。

讓本來勝券在握的戰局於頃刻之間發生了驚天動地的逆轉，這些關鍵的前後順序僅在幾個呼吸之間，如果說只是湊巧而非刻意，委實太過自欺欺人。

即使因為干擾移除後使得定位系統得以運作、讓眾人能夠在短時間內找對撤退的方向並且順利逃出，然而這樣的因禍得福與益發深入思考後感受到的人為操作相比，就像一根燃燒的火柴被丟入極寒的冰海，根本敵不過那龐大的惡意。

如果『盤古』裡有內應的話，說不定還可以事先假設好撤退路線，然後埋下伏擊的殺著，給予更致命的一擊───是了，都已經如此大手筆了，怎麼沒做到這程度？

是因為當真沒有內應？還是那傢伙是個不成氣候的蠢才？

又或者，是打算等回到伊謝爾倫後，讓身心俱疲的他們面臨更殘酷的局面？

 

「但是。」

『乾冰之劍』罕見地逸出一聲帶有微妙情緒的嘆息。

不論如何，至少活下來就好。

活著，才有辦法以自己的手摧毀自己憎恨的、與意圖消滅自己的一切。

 

※※※

 

之後，迎接的不是多數的勝利者而是極少數的倖存者，這樣的結局，讓受傷程度相較輕微的先寇布與菲列特利加第一次看到眼前這位經歷多次大戰也能沉著面對的男子露出了顯而易見的痛苦表情。

擁有一頭自然捲的金褐色頭髮的年輕女子在行完軍禮後便前去協助安頓傷患與報告事發經過，只留下次席哨兵與艦長，兩個高大的男人在艦長的個人辦公室內一時之間相對無言。

半晌，穿戴著整齊軍服的一方沉重地吐出了一口鬱悶之氣。

「如果當時我能夠更堅持一點就好了。」或許就可以讓更多的同袍有命而返.......

「服從命令畢竟是軍人的首要準則啊，中將閣下。」

英氣洗鍊的容貌還留著被大量碎石擦傷而流血的痕跡，被高熱灼傷的右臂暫且以應急的方式用三角巾吊掛在身前，即使負傷也依舊從容的次席哨兵以左手拍了拍自責的艦長：「倒是，波布蘭上校不惜負傷也要帶回來的『重要證據』，想請閣下幫個忙。」

伍蘭夫知道對方指的是什麼───目前被放在艦上的醫療室中，利用極低溫冷凍箱保存的那具面目全非的屍體。

「發生了什麼事情嗎？」

「當此人自殺後，疑似地球教的總部和附近至少方圓五公里內就立刻產生了規模龐大的爆炸，很明顯地這兩者之間必有關聯。」

想起當時的情景，那些不完整也來不及帶回來安葬的遺體似乎還歷歷在目，總是充滿自信的褐色眼眸也不禁黯然：「為了那些在措手不及間便到了另一個世界的同伴，閣下，還請您協助查明此人的身分。」

 

「報告！」裝設在辦公桌上的通訊設備響起剛才被伍蘭夫叮囑暫時留守在艦橋的陳少校的聲音：「中將，還有先寇布准將，請兩位盡快到艦橋一趟。」

「怎麼了？」

「『巴爾巴洛沙』傳來希望進行通話的要求。」

 

※※※

 

「第一次覺得艦上的床真舒服。」

磨磨蹭蹭地在被單上蜷成一團，楊威利感覺自己的靈魂再度蒙受睡神召喚，上下眼皮大概是被抽走了支撐，隨時都有下一秒就會撞在一起的趨勢：「所以開會交給你了，我要睡覺。」

「作戰參謀楊少將閣下，您好意思把這些份內工作丟給別人？」嘴裡是這麼打趣，萊因哈特手下的動作倒是溫柔，將薄毯抖開後覆蓋在戀人的腰際處，免得對方著涼。

「沒關係，」半個身子陷入沉眠之海的黑髮嚮導勉強抬手揮了揮：「以吉爾菲艾斯中將的個性，他會比較傾向把這些疑點整理好後拿去戰後檢討會議上一一研究，所以我回去再找機會告訴他也是一樣。」

「說的也是。」

對紅髮好友的處事原則也算頗為瞭解，金髮哨兵動作輕柔地將幾縷黏附在頰畔的墨色理順，等對方的呼吸開始規律和緩，才起身離開。

 

「哦呀。」

萊因哈特甫一踏進開啟隔音力場的艦橋，便聽到雙眸異色的哨兵這聲明顯因自己而起、帶著玩味的發語詞，讓他不明究理：「怎麼了嗎？羅嚴塔爾。」

「沒什麼───相信我，是與目前的討論無關的小細節。」但是可以當作等等討論完正事之後調劑身心的大新聞，在心裡調笑著自行補充了這句，奧斯卡‧馮‧羅嚴塔爾若無其事地轉移話題：「聯絡進度如何了？」

「正在與瓦列中將確認接駁位置中，預計五分鐘後進行接觸。」因為接任的副官在之前的內鬥中戰死，原先擔任齊格飛‧吉爾菲艾斯副官一職、後來被借調去戰術本部參謀團的漢斯‧艾德華‧貝根格倫暫時回鍋，協助原本的長官處理各項善後事宜。

看守重要人證的任務，除了原先指派的萊納‧布魯姆哈爾特，另外還有『黑色槍騎兵』之稱的弗利茲‧由謝夫‧畢典菲爾特幫忙警戒。

 

「這是剛才與『盤古』通話後得知的情報。」將寫著簡略要點的文件夾交給好友，吉爾菲艾斯續道：「如果我的假設成立，那『巴米利恩掃蕩』的幕後黑手，恐怕也得算上地球教一份。」

「如果真的是所謂磁場干擾通訊的技術，那就要合理懷疑後勤部也有問題了。」將文件夾置於一旁，萊因哈特雙手環胸，半靠在指揮台上：「『伯倫希爾』畢竟是軍方的心頭肉，能夠在這麼嚴密的監視底下動手腳，這一定不是泛泛之輩。」

「說不定就是高層內神通外鬼的傑作。」羅嚴塔爾的語氣帶著淡淡的涼薄之意：「而且，能讓楊少將頂著『嚮導世家』千金的身分順利瞞過大部分人的耳目，以及『塔』長不尋常的舉動，呵......搞不好連我們的總司令部長都在這份計畫裡參了一腳。」

「不要仗著有隔音力場就隨意地說些自毀前程的話，羅嚴塔爾。」吉爾菲艾斯輕聲說道：「服從上級仍然是軍人的最高原則。就算貝根格倫也值得信任，但是誰知道他們會從哪裡趁虛而入？你剛才那些話已經可以被雞蛋裡挑骨頭的安上一個懷疑上司的罪名了。」

「搬弄是非的口舌之爭我還未必會落敗呢。」擁有『金銀妖瞳』別稱的男人不客氣地嗤笑出聲，一藍一黑的眼裡都是滿滿的嘲諷：「你或許不那麼明瞭，但萊因哈特可是很清楚，哨兵和嚮導，尤其是歸『塔』管理的哨兵，哪是那麼容易被隨便指使的？」

「不過，也不排除是被自己的嚮導所說服──甚至有可能是威脅──而參與，畢竟哨兵保護嚮導是天性。」半垂著的淡金睫羽下，冰藍色中流轉思緒的萊因哈特低聲呢喃，若有所思：「格利魯帕爾茲我不清楚，但是聽說休馬哈中校的夫人最近有點狀況......會是起因嗎？不......說不定一開始就......」

 

「無論如何，檯面上我們雖然沒有一敗塗地，但這也不能厚顏稱之為勝利。」『巴爾巴洛沙』的艦長下了總結：「我們這裡出現的內應有足夠的份量證明布朗胥匹克疑似與地球教有來往，『盤古』遇上的爆炸則有很大的機率屬於人為操作；至於『薩拉曼達』這邊，我應該有至少七成的把握可以斷言，這是針對萊因哈特來的───分別用三種不同的方式企圖置我們性命於不利，也真是好大手筆了。」

「還有更有趣的。」現在的異色雙瞳閃爍的是看好戲的促狹眼神：「本來在『塔』以外在各部門傳得滿天飛的流言，這次回去無論誰看到萊因哈特或楊少將，都要不攻自破了───要不要先聊聊你 **左手臂那條黑龍** 是怎麼來的，首、席？」

「啊，果然是哨兵的好眼力，我只有注意到身上穿的是 **嚮導出戰規定穿著的黑襯衫** 。」

在幾步開外處監看著投影畫面的貝根格倫忍不住悶笑出聲。

「───你們！」

 


	12. 亞姆立札（十二）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 哨兵萊 x 嚮導楊。私設多如山。OOC。  
> ※ 軍階沿用帝國設定  
> ※ 本傳年齡：萊20歲，楊29歲  
> ※ BUG無敵多的過渡章。有不重要的原創人物

「楊，醒醒。」

「唔嗯.....快到了嗎？」

「是快到了，不過主要是因為這個。」金髮哨兵將年長戀人的通訊器遞了過去：「它響了好久，我覺得你該看一下。」

「什麼東西啊我看看.....」睡眼惺忪地接過，楊威利漫不經心地用指紋解鎖後點開主要列表，瞬間瞪大了眼睛：「不！這是虐待勞工！我要辭職！」

將通訊器隨手丟在一旁，一邊發出痛苦的呻吟，黑髮嚮導一邊將自己再度埋進被窩裡企圖裝死：「回去的二十四小時後就要開檢討會.....這表示我回『聖所』和戰術本部報到後得馬上找吉爾菲艾斯中將討論這次出戰的疑點......我的紅茶什麼時候可以喝到啊......高層都沒有想過我們這些基層員工剛出征回來，非常需要休息嗎......」

「我必須要說，你喝的那根本不能叫紅茶，應該是加了紅茶的白蘭地。」萊因哈特好笑地拍了拍那顆半露在外的黑色腦袋：「早點開檢討會也是有好處的。萬一時間拖久，給那些幕後人士動手腳湮滅證據的機會就不妙了。」

「哎.....你這麼說也是。」

 

───不如說，這就是您等待已久的機會啊。

───對吧，席特列總司令部長。

 

**【本傳Ⅲ：亞姆立札（十二）】**

 

雖然當初不敢太過明目張膽地表示勝利必將手到擒來，但是私底下，認為此次出征能夠順利完成消滅地球教的目的、並且凱旋歸來的大有人在，甚至可以說是佔了聯盟的絕大多數。

───然而，等到的『戰果』卻是出乎大家意料之外。

被迫放棄的光速戰艦『薩拉曼達』燒毀大半，當時因為匆忙撤離、加上後來遭遇敵人一輪猛攻，也導致隨艦的各項物資與裝備損失慘重，負責清點的勤務兵說，當他把那寫不到幾行的總結清單交出去時，上司的臉色之難看真是筆墨也難以形容；而歷經內部混戰的另一艘光速戰艦『巴爾巴洛沙』那一串長到拖地的維修單，讓工部因為經費的捉襟見肘跳腳了好幾天，卡介倫只要一想到負責人沃德‧狄帕蒙特的怒吼就覺得耳際隱隱作痛。

至於生還者部分，不但僅有少數人，而且包含次席哨兵在內，多半都帶著輕重不一的傷勢；宋巴爾特一句『這次的善後醫治真是前所未有的輕鬆』雖然讓後來聽說了這事的米達麥亞差點沒把白眼翻到天際，但是某方面來說，這也點出了部份的殘酷現實。

不過，這還不是最嚴重的地方。

失去數量可觀的士兵，軍隊勢必得再尋找可用之才加以補充，但是現在距離新人嚮導的結業時間並不算長，若讓這些培訓時間尚短、從而經驗不足的新手上戰場，有很大可能會成為敵方堆砌勝利的墊腳石。基於上述理由，掌管嚮導人事的派特尼契夫和頂頭上司羅倫‧桑弗德已經爭論了好幾回，根據也在那裡工作的馬里諾私下表示，或許過沒多久派特尼契夫就得丟工作了，可見這兩人的氛圍之惡劣。

 

但是火藥味最濃厚的，還是從這些生還者回到伊謝爾倫的港口算起，過了二十四小時後召開的戰後檢討會。

或許是因為對於失去眾多部下的痛苦已經忍耐到極限的緣故吧，被評價『為人穩重忠厚』的奧古斯特‧沙姆艾爾‧瓦列出乎意料地成為以尖銳措詞開響第一槍的人，對象是戰術本部轄下的情報部門。

「降落地點埋藏了可以炸毀整艘戰艦的地雷數量，而且還有大批敵人在現場等待，提供這種情報，情報部門居心何在？讓我和我的部下們白白送死？」

即使被固定在身前的左手臂還纏繞著厚厚的繃帶，『薩拉曼達』的艦長只用單手拍桌的氣勢依然足以震人，讓被質問的對象不自主地身體一縮。

「這不排除是情報洩漏的可能......」

「那是不是也不排除有對方內應的可能？」毫不客氣打斷了巴格達胥未竟的話語，緊接其後的是伍蘭夫：「你們提供的所謂地球教總部的地點，很明顯就是個打算將我們一網打盡的陷阱，貴部門是要我們相信情報保密功夫不到家、還是有人外洩機密資料？」

自詡能言善道的情報部門首長也一時語塞。

「下官則是想要知道，」身為同樣必須列席的作戰參謀團一員，漢斯‧艾德華‧貝根格倫直接把拿到的資料摔在桌上，不過他針對的是另有其人：「安森巴哈不是因為布朗胥匹克而涉入『威斯塔朗特』事件、已經連帶被『聖所』除名且除役了嗎？那麼『聖所』和戰術本部，誰給了他假造的身分讓他混進了這次的任務？」

大概是不想落於人後，安德魯‧霍克也跟著發難：「而且還讓楊少將在此次出戰中頂著希爾格爾‧瑪琳道夫的身分，繼續擔任羅嚴克拉姆少將的嚮導，拉普准將，這樣欺騙上級，該當何罪？」

 

果然如此。相隔不遠的黑髮嚮導和紅髮中將迅速交換了一個眼神。

 

※※※

 

**「會被認為大有問題、並且率先被針對的一定是情報部門和人事部門。」**

**這是在檢討會之前，堅持要當面討論的楊威利對著匆匆趕來的齊格飛‧吉爾菲艾斯，開口的第一句話。**

**「地球教在這兩個部門有內應嗎？」**

**「有的，雖然這次不太可能抓的到證據，但這是事實。」**

**楊威利幾乎是斬釘截鐵的回應讓紅髮男人好奇地挑了挑眉：「那麼，既然如此，幕後黑手是為了尋找代罪羔羊，還是想要針對現在的上層級別？」**

**「都有。」黑髮的嚮導嘆了口氣：「如果成功了，那麼軍隊的重大損失不但能拉下總司令部長，最重要的是還可以造成『塔』對於聯盟的不信任。這次被徵招的全是目前哨兵中的佼佼者，如果出了什麼事，於情於理，繆肯貝爾加一級上將都不可能坐視不管───尤其是還特別針對萊因哈特這位首席哨兵。」**

**「我聽說了，兩組哨兵和嚮導圍攻，意圖置『瑪琳道夫小姐』於死地。」**

**「因為哨兵和嚮導如果肉體結合了，只要其中一方死去，另一方也會在痛不欲生中企圖自我了結生命───他們打算利用這種方式毀了萊因哈特。」**

 

**「話說回來，就算『塔』願意退一步，為了獲得嚮導而在表面上忍耐，中將閣下試想，當總司令部長下台時，誰能順理成章接下這個位置？那位人士對哨兵的態度，比之現任的總司令部長，又是如何？」**

**「......難道楊少將認為背後的操縱者會是、戰───」未出口的話語被楊威利豎立在唇前的一根手指頭截斷：「噓，點到為止，閣下。」**

**「當然，也有可能那是他和別人合作的酬勞.....總之，這樣的發展必須建立在成功的前提下。」楊威利續道：「但是現在並沒有成功。」**

**「那麼，沒有成功的話？」**

 

※※※

 

「諸位長官閣下，請容許我必須訂正您們的疑慮：情報部門也是受害者。」另一位代表，安頓‧菲爾納在獲得主持會議的總司令部長允許後，起立發言：「如果正如伍蘭夫中將所言，這是個已經準備好的陷阱，那麼我等當初必然是帶回了對方刻意操縱的情報，也因此很遺憾地，其實獲得的情報從一開始便不幸地成為了這群小人掌心中的棋子。」

「所以你想說情報部門再來所提供的資料之所以有誤，都是因為地球教的刻意誤導所致？」

「正是如此。」菲爾納臉不紅氣不喘地說道：「雖然沒有辦法察覺情報有錯是我等的失誤，被懷疑有內應也是可以理解之事；但是既然當初我等願意背棄前主君，便是因為聯盟和戰術本部能對於我等知人善任，這難道不足以讓各位長官明鑑我等的忠誠心嗎？」

「既然你提到前主君，那麼懷疑安森巴哈從你這邊做為滲入軍隊的突破口也不是不合理的推測，你又要怎麼解釋這層嫌疑？」

「容我打個岔，貝根格倫准將，我了解您亟欲追求真相的心情，但這點是不可能的。」戰術本部部長優布‧特留尼西特溫和的插入這場質問：「剛才我也將這份報告以電子檔的型式傳給在座諸位了，審問安森巴哈的結果已經出爐，他的自白書裡很清楚地講明，是因為休馬哈中校的妻子被布朗胥匹克挾為人質，所以他們利用休馬哈中校在嚮導中的名聲和威望進行一連串混入軍隊的行動；再者，菲爾納上校一直都是被監視的身分，情報部門首長和他本人都心裡有數。」

被點名的兩人都以默然的頷首表示確實知情。

「因此，我想，從這兩方面來看，情報部門都可以證明他們於此次任務中清白的立場；當然，情報有誤、並因此導致任務失敗是事實，這方面的懲處，連同人事部門沒有確實掌握名單的問題，我都已經報告總司令部長，相信部長會給予一個公正的裁決。」

「所以部長這麼說，是承認楊少將冒名頂替一事，確實是拉普准將的問題了？」

「霍克准將，我想您可能沒有搞清楚，拉普准將的問題是在於這次的人事配置，他沒有做好最後把關審核的動作，導致錯放了許多謀逆者，給他們可乘之機。」特留尼西特依然是一副連眼角眉梢都盡顯溫和的模樣：「但是一開始提供這些名單的是『塔』、『聖所』和後勤部的人事部門，例如楊少將是嚮導，您應該要問問『聖所』在打什麼主意？」

 

※※※

 

**「你想把羅倫‧桑弗德搞下台。」**

**「真是有趣的說法。」螢幕對面的男人笑了笑：「何以見得？」**

**搖晃著高腳酒杯，安德烈‧魯賓斯基看著裡頭隨之晃動的金黃色液體，語氣是一貫的漫不經心：「你已經猜到了，楊威利之所以能夠頂替瑪琳道夫家的女人，這麼容易在任何一個環節出紕漏的事，他卻順利瞞過首席哨兵以外的人，背後肯定是席特列的授意。」**

**「檢討會的與會成員裡，只有立場與其相對的霍克會把這件事提出來討論。憑你的口才，你有的是辦法把這件事情導向『聖所』，暗指他們由所長帶頭欺上瞞下，這是否有什麼不可見人的勾當，明示暗示換人的必要。就算羅倫‧桑弗德不肯離開，但就他那膽子，也不可能把席特列供出來，席特列自然也不可能承認他要桑弗德幫楊威利假造身分。」**

**啜了一口酒，魯賓斯基繼續提出他的看法：「為了堵住你這可以把死人說活的嘴，讓桑弗德下台換人是最快的辦法；就算有人幫桑弗德說話，認為是底下的人一手遮天，桑弗德也還是得負起一定的責任交出部分權利，這樣無論最後他辭不辭職，你放在他身邊潛伏已久的副手尼古拉龐都可以光明正大地準備插手這個大位了。」**

 

**「現在看來，這個計畫看似沒有成功，你卻可以藉此打壓本來和你是暗著對槓的情報部門與人事部門首長───尤其是拉普，他上次在『巴米利恩掃蕩』搞的小聰明你現在可是報了一箭之仇了。更重要的，你還能夠正式在『聖所』放入你的勢力，進一步以嚮導這份對哨兵最重要的資源去鉗制繆肯貝爾加。」**

**喝完的酒杯被放在桌上，發出一聲輕巧的脆響，如同這段談話步入尾聲，拍板定案：「席特列和繆肯貝爾加合作保下一個首席哨兵，卻把『聖所』的大權輸給你，哼，對你來說，這大概比直接拉下席特列還划算吧。」**

**「放心，」參與談話的另一人依然彬彬有禮：「答應該是你的，我不會忘記。」**

**「哦，那我就拭目以待了。」**

 

※※※

 

「再參加一次這種檢討會，估計我會少三十年壽命。」走出會議室的大門，黑髮嚮導毫不顧忌形象地伸著懶腰，打了一個大大的呵欠：「我要去後勤部大廳找卡介倫學長和亞典波羅，拉普，你呢？交接什麼的，不急吧？」

「我又不像你老是把事情都堆到臨近死線了才做。」拉普忍不住作勢搥了一下楊威利的肩膀：「晚上見吧，其實亞典波羅有約我今天一塊兒聚會，你作為主角可別藉故缺席啊。」

「什麼主角，你們又背著我偷偷摸摸想幹什麼了？」

「我也只知道這些。倒是你的通訊器響好久了，不接嗎？」

 

一邊揮手與同窗好友道別，黑髮嚮導一邊輕點兩下通訊器：「我是楊威利。」

「嗯，剛開完會。」

「沒有，那件事沒有特別被拿出來討論.....我想他們不可能查到同一個層面，沒拿出來講大概是歪打正著，總之這樣的結果是我們想要的。」

「會，我會確認。」

「......雖然我沒資格這樣說，但是你確定嗎？」

「好吧，我知道，你也是，自己注意。」

 


	13. 亞姆立札（十三）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 哨兵萊 x 嚮導楊。私設多如山。OOC。  
> ※ 軍階沿用帝國設定  
> ※ 本傳年齡：萊20歲，楊29歲  
> ※ 有輕微先→楊

當那位擁有一頭奢華金髮的年輕人出現在自己的辦公室時，無需任何解釋或說明，憑著哨兵天性中對於強者的直覺感知，葛利格‧馮‧繆肯貝爾加清楚知道，眼前的存在，已經在這次出戰中產生了天翻地覆的變化。

 

───當初你對我表明合作的構想時，就想到會是這個結果了嗎？

───西德尼‧席特列。

 

**【本傳Ⅲ：亞姆立札（十三）】**

 

戰術本部的情報部門和人事部門首長因故停權二週、羅倫‧桑弗德請辭獲准、『聖所』所長將於五天後進行交接、軍方研擬下修從軍的年齡限制......這些讓上層忙得焦頭爛額的事情對於大部分基層的士兵們來說，雖然不至於遙不可及，但也頗有些事不關己的旁觀感，畢竟無論是誰上台下台，該打的仗還是會打，該做的事還是得做。

所以也就不難理解，經過亞姆立札一戰後，大部分人最感興趣的消息，莫過於───

 

「嗯，是真的。」抓了抓已經夠凌亂的頭髮，來探望的楊威利看著右臂還包紮著繃帶的多年好友一臉毫不意外的表情：「你看起來早就知道了。」

「畢竟你身上屬於我們首席哨兵的信息素味道很濃吶。」

「那你為什麼還要問？」

「只是進一步確定罷了。」華爾特‧馮‧先寇布聳了聳肩膀：「不過這麼說來，之前『聖所』甚囂塵上的瑪琳道夫小姐和就地結合又是怎麼回事？你可知道，那流言傳的連奧貝斯坦那種一看就是明擺著的八卦絕緣體都來找我打聽了。」

「這個.....上次和你在醫療實驗中心道別後，我那陣子都請假，接著就出戰了，所以也不是很清楚。」有些苦惱地皺著眉頭撓了撓臉頰，黑髮嚮導續道：「瑪琳道夫小姐確實是本來因為相容度很高、而被指定要和萊因哈特搭配的嚮導，不過、咳、他們之間出了點狀況，所以沒有配成......自然也沒有發生流言說的就地結合這事了。」

褐髮哨兵饒有興致地看著好友不知何故有些臊紅的容顏：「不，其實流言在某方面也沒有說錯啊───你們這次不也算是就地結合？」

「嗯？那時候萊因哈特沒有發結合熱啊，所以我們那個應該算是生理結合......喂！先寇布！」後知後覺發現踩了一腳陷阱的楊威利瞪著哈哈大笑的對談者，乾脆自暴自棄地往椅背一靠：「說什麼奧貝斯坦八卦，根本是你吧？」

「這麼說太冤枉我了。」先寇布勉強收住笑意，以免再這樣下去可能會讓八卦的主角惱羞成怒：「你現在隨便去一個部門問，十個裡肯定有十一個都想知道；畢竟身為搭檔，一個之前信息素寡淡如水的嚮導現在身上味道濃的像被倒了三罐香精，一個哨兵出戰回來後左手臂就多了條怎麼看都不可能是刺青或紋身來著的黑龍，說你們之間沒有發生點什麼，連姆萊都不會信的。」

「姆萊肯定要狂打噴嚏了，你無緣無故扯他進來躺槍幹嘛.....不過說到他，」墨色的眼眸瞬間有些黯淡：「你應該有去問過了吧。」

「嗯，我問過了。他說之前曾經看過符合這次特徵的研發報告，但是過沒幾天，那份文件就不見了；而提出構想的人也突然無理由的離職，連同他的構想都像是從人間徹底蒸發一樣。」

一向氣定神閒的英俊面容也少見地凝起了沉重的烏雲：「雖然希望是我多心，但是一個人無故消失，通常都不會是太美好的原因。」

「檢討會上伍蘭夫中將並沒有提到這事，是你沒告訴他還是來不及？」

「就算來的及我也不會說。」

「是姆萊那邊有什麼問題嗎？」

「他說他當時覺得這研發不妥，一直猶豫要不要往上呈報，結果沒幾天東西就不見了───楊，這樣你應該就猜得到。」

「說了，上面就有立場理直氣壯地說姆萊失職吧。」楊威利嘆了口氣：「不過遲早都會被查出來的。看來我想拜託姆萊利用職務之便調查磁場干擾通訊這種技術的相關資料，這件事大概要胎死腹中了。」

「是嗎.....那還真不湊巧啊。」

 

───真的是不湊巧嗎？

黑髮嚮導低頭喝了口紅茶。

 

※※※

 

「萊因哈特，你有些心浮氣躁。」

 

任務結束後，慣例性的一天最多安排三名哨兵到醫療實驗中心進行的全方位身體檢查，今天輪到萊因哈特‧馮‧羅嚴克拉姆、奧斯卡‧馮‧羅嚴塔爾和菲列特利加‧格林希爾。

由於菲列特利加是首次出戰，需要耗費的檢查時間更多，照理而言應該是排在最後面的，不過她臨時被通知晚一點要到適性測驗中心一趟，另外兩位哨兵便表示可以讓這位後輩優先，於是他們也臨時收獲了一段可以放鬆閒聊的時間。

 

並排坐在檢查室外的長椅上，金髮哨兵在聽到同僚這句話後先是沉默了一陣，才緩緩開口：「昨天，我告訴楊今天我被排定檢查時，他說那他要去探望先寇布准將。」

「他們那一路這次最凶險，聽說爆炸威力十分驚人，生還回來的沒有一個毫髮無傷。」

「嗯。而且楊也說他們是多年好友，於情於理都該去看看對方。」

輕撫著左前臂上的墨色龍身，萊因哈特輕聲說道：「我知道哨兵和嚮導在生理結合後彼此關係是最穩固的，我也知道就算先寇布准將對楊抱持其他的看法，他們之間並不會發生什麼；但是羅嚴塔爾......我還是會焦慮與不安。」

「那是因為我還不夠信任楊嗎？」

「那是因為你太喜歡楊少將了，萊因哈特。」

不屬於在場兩人的聲音響起，讓金髮的首席哨兵倍感意外的看向聲音的來源處：「吉、吉爾菲艾斯？」

黑棕色頭髮的次席哨兵倒是頗有餘裕的微微點頭致意：「怎麼今天你也來這了？」

「我來檢查之前在『巴爾巴洛沙』和嚮導對戰時，有沒有留下什麼後遺症；萬幸一切無礙。」一邊這麼說著，紅色頭髮的中將也跟著落座：「你們檢查完了？不用趕快回去嗎？」

「還沒輪到我們。因為某些原因，格林希爾上校先進行檢查。」看了一眼又再度陷入沉思的同僚，『金銀妖瞳』續道：「另外，由於掌管人事的准將閣下十分通情達理，所以我們今天都拿到了外宿許可。」

「然後我必須說你想錯了，吉爾菲艾斯，我晚上是和米達麥亞有約；不過萊因哈特，」又是那種看好戲的淺笑，羅嚴塔爾微抬下巴動了動示意：「大概就和你想的差不多吧───畢竟還在 **熱戀期** 。」

看到好友白皙如美玉雕鑿出來的容顏瞬間佈滿淡色紅暈，齊格飛‧吉爾菲艾斯趕緊咳嗽一聲，勉強壓下也想跟著打趣的心思，太欺負未婚妻唯一的親人總是不太好：「說到這個，萊因哈特，安妮昨天稍來光速通訊留言，問你和楊少將哪時候有空、看看是不是方便把幾天的休假排一起，她想招待你們吃個飯。你們可以商量一下再請楊少將回覆我。」

金髮哨兵點了點頭：「嗯，晚點我和楊碰頭時我再問他。」

「是說，都到這時間點了，感覺你檢查完搞不好都到晚餐時間了，你要不要問問楊少將方不方便過來中心和你會合？」

「說的也是。」萊因哈特戴上通訊器後起身：「那我去旁邊傳個訊息給楊，你們慢聊。」

 

※※※

 

「啊，我有個語音訊息。」楊威利按著耳邊的通訊器起身：「不好意思，先寇布，我到旁邊聽一下。」

淺褐色頭髮的哨兵微微抬手，做了個『請自便』的手勢，看著黑髮嚮導在不遠處一邊聽取留言，一邊露出淺笑並壓低聲音說著什麼。

不多時，回覆完的楊威利又重新落座。面對好友以眼神示意的詢問，他也很坦然地給出答案：「是萊因哈特。他說檢查會拖很晚，問我方不方便探望完你後過去醫療實驗中心和他會合。」

「所以他今天申請外宿？去你那？」

黑髮嚮導點了點頭：「亞典波羅和派特尼契夫都有來函提到，目前『塔』和『聖所』是先以一週一次的接觸當作補充週期觀察看看，畢竟聯盟裡現在有生理結合的就我們這對哨兵嚮導，不確定精神結合的信息素補充規律和週期在我們身上能不能比照辦理。」

「就我來看，你身上這信息素濃度撐上十天半個月、甚至更久都不成問題，根本還不到補充的時候。」先寇布又倒了點白蘭地在自己和好友的酒杯裡：「所以不如說，這算是做順水人情吧，畢竟你們兩個現在這算是什麼， **熱戀期** ？妨礙別人談戀愛會被馬踢？」

楊威利搔了搔一頭丰沛的黑髮，對於某個被好友不懷好意刻意重音的單詞和其後的解釋不做任何意見表述：「反正能時常見見面也滿好的。」

「很意外你倒是挺坦白。」

「在你或學長他們面前沒什麼好隱瞞的啊。」這麼說著的黑髮嚮導再度站了起來：「時間也差不多了，就不打擾你休息了。」

「還好。」淺褐色頭髮的哨兵也跟著從單人沙發上起身：「我送你出去吧。」

「不用啦，我身上有萊因哈特的信息素，不會有哨兵對我怎麼樣的。」

「我是怕你迷路。波布蘭去執勤，亞典波羅今天下午到後勤部開會了，『塔』這邊還有我們認識的誰能來接你出去嗎？」

「我問人總能把路問出來吧......」

 

※※※

 

「咦，羅嚴塔爾呢？」

「你離開沒多久，負責檢查的醫護人員就來叫人了，所以他先進去。」

「嗯。」

「楊少將怎麼說？」

「他說好，要我慢慢來即可。」似乎是思索了好陣子後得出結論，萊因哈特帶著一種豁出去的神情再度開口：「吉爾菲艾斯，那個，剛才，你說的，關於我對楊.......」

「關於你太喜歡楊少將的事？」

「呃、嗯.....為什麼吉爾菲艾斯這麼說？」

「因為我也曾經這樣過。」看著好友稀世的美顏，紅色頭髮的高大男人想起了另一張相似、但線條更加柔和的容貌，心裡不自覺地一軟：「十五歲入伍後，我和安妮就一直聚少離多；在向她求婚之前，我也曾經數度掙扎過，甚至在她身邊有工作更穩定的追求者出現時，還一度想放棄。」

「姐姐喜歡的人是你，吉爾菲艾斯。姐姐是不會變心的！」

「嗯，我知道安妮不會，我相信她的感情，但是我在那段日子裡依然會感到焦躁───比方有對她抱持著與我相同想法的人接近的時候，或是我知道對方比我更好、更適合安妮的時候。」聯盟最年輕的中將笑了笑：「所以萊茵哈特，你其實並不是如你自己說的、不相信楊少將的感情；反而該這麼說吧，你是對自己沒自信、並且太在意他了，所以才會在感情上有所不安───畢竟對於楊少將，先寇布准將也和你抱有同樣的想法吧？」

「還真的是什麼都瞞不過吉爾菲艾斯呢.....」

「就說啦，我也曾經這樣過。」看到不遠處快步走來的副官，紅髮中將起身整了整衣服：「你應該要做的是更相信自己───難道你不相信楊少將的選擇嗎？」

「......你這個問題太狡猾了。」

「會嗎？至少讓你心情好些了吧？」

「嗯......謝謝你，吉爾菲艾斯。」

「不客氣。記得和楊少將討論一下安妮拜託我的事情。」

「嗯，到時候你也一起來吧。」以身為姐姐的未婚夫、未來同是一家人的身分。

「好的，我一定會出席。」

 

※※※

 

「唔，太好了。」

檢查完後甫一見面，自家嚮導一句看似沒頭沒尾的話讓萊因哈特‧馮‧羅嚴克拉姆有些摸不清頭緒：「怎麼了嗎？楊。」

「嗯.....這幾天在精神鏈接裡感覺到你的情緒有些低落和、不穩？啊，只有一點點啦，然後你沒有特別說，我也不好意思問，怕你覺得我管太多。」楊威利撓了撓臉頰，看起來有些不知所措，但是神情和語氣都是顯而易見的安心：「不過現在看你的樣子，應該是解決了吧？」

「嗯。」大概想通了，心頭也就比較沒有罣礙了。

「所以囉───這不是很值得說一句『太好了』嗎？」

看著年長的戀人眉眼間溫柔的笑意，金髮哨兵心頭一熱，忍不住靠近對方，在墨色的髮旋處和白淨的額際輕輕落下細吻：「謝謝你，楊，抱歉讓你擔心了。」

 

「我不會覺得你管太多的；如果你願意問，我都很願意說。」

「這樣嗎？那同理可證，只要你願意說，我都很願意聽。」

「好。」

 

兩人肩並著肩準備邁出醫療實驗中心的大門時，一個穿著白色大褂的身影從萊因哈特身旁經過。

「恭喜了，得償所願。」

**『無需考慮太多，哨兵就該遵從本能。』**

流過耳畔的話像一陣突兀吹來的風，如果不是自己擁有哨兵優秀的五感，那聲音輕的恐怕會被一般人誤以為是自己在自說自話；而同時間，腦海中也突然重疊了彷彿在某個時候聽過的一句話───那是在什麼時間？什麼地點？

下意識深入思考的金髮哨兵不自覺停下了腳步，側轉過頭，看向已經遠去的身影。

即使只有背影也看的出來是個擁有精實身材的男人，還有依稀可辨的白髮......

「怎麼了嗎？萊因哈特。」

看著目光不知落在何處、一臉若有所思的年輕戀人，楊威利輕聲詢問。

「剛才.....那個走過去的男人，給我一種很熟悉的感覺......」

 

───是誰？

 


End file.
